


Giving in to Temptation

by CrimsenKhalessi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Love, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsenKhalessi/pseuds/CrimsenKhalessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife had told him that she hadnt seen him in over ten months. It hadn't been the same for him. He wasn't sure how far into her future he had gone. But the last time he saw her made his stomach churn at the thought. Blood.....there had been so much blood.</p><p>Ten months after River last seen the Doctor he whisks her away to celebrate their 100th wedding anniversary  </p><p>The next day they discover that she is pregnant but things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descending Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Please feel free to leave me feed back or ideas!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wife had told him that she hadn’t seen him in over ten months. It hadn't been the same for him. He wasn't sure how far into her future he had gone. But the last time he saw her made his stomach churn at the thought. Blood. There had been so much blood. Ten months after River last seen the Doctor he whisks her away to celebrate their 100th wedding anniversary. The next day they discover that she is pregnant but things don't always go as planned.

Chapter One - Descending Into Darkness

It had been 10 months 17 days 8 hours 39 minutes and 11 seconds since she had last seen her husband. Whether or not it had been the same length of time since he had seen her, she wasn't sure.

River glanced down at her pda reader, her mass of curly hair flopping over her face. These were the Coordinates he had specifically told her. Normally it was her writing notes and leaving messages in obvious places for him to find. It had taken her days to decipher the message which didn't leave her very long to get here. It was apparent they had been married too long and shared more similarities than she would care to admit. The final word of his cryptic message read "Spoilers".

Realising she was early she found a small wooden bench. Faded and marked from the sand that blew up from the beach below. She glanced up at the sky above. The stars glistened brightly against the endless dark sky. It's was as though handfuls of small precious gemstone hand been cast effortlessly into the night, where they were forced to endure all eternity.

A chill ran through her, distracting her from her thoughts. If she had known it was going to be this cold, she would of worn better or rather more clothing. Her strapless blood red dress hugged her frame showing every one of her perfect curves. The fitted bodice of the dress emphasised and lifted her already ample breasts. The dress remaining snug until it came to her hips and flowed down to the floor, leaving a slight trail in her wake. The split up the one side of her dress stopping mear inches from the top of her thigh.

River crossed her legs and tried to wrap the dress around her exposed leg. She gave up realising it was more hassle than it was worth, the material too thin to keep in any warmth.

It was no help that her shoes, apart from the monstrous heel and base, consisted of two straps: one that wrapped around her ankle and the other that sat just above her toes. The diamante sparkled even in the low lighting of the evening.

River opened her bag, decorated the same crystal as her shoes. It was only able to hold a small number of items. It contained four things: her gun, her lipstick, a mirror and a worn leather rag. She pulled the rag out ever so gently, being extremely careful to make sure she wouldn't drop it. She clutched it close to her chest and turned so she could try and shield her hands from the wind.

Several pure cut flawless diamonds were nestled in the middle of the ragged cloth. Continuing to look down at the object in her hand she grinned. She did love a shiny object. Not as much as a gun but it was a close second.

She looked around the empty beach as another wave of cold came over her. She wrapped the stones back and nestled them safety back in her bag. She decided to stand and took to pacing in a circle, around the small slabbed area. Rubbing her arms vigorously in hope to warm herself.

She pulled out her lipstick and mirror applying another layer of the ruby red substance. She gave herself look over in the mirror to make sure the remainder of her makeup was intact.

Glancing at her watch, she counted down the seconds and a smile spread across her face as the familiar and comforting noise of the beloved blue box whirled into the silent night.

River looked back to the bench where she had been sitting a few moments ago and watched the TARDIS materialise several feet from it.

"Good boy," she said, “right on time."

The door to the TARDIS swung open and out came her husband, straighten his bow tie, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hello sweetie," River purred.

"Hello to you too, dear, " the Doctor smiled at her, flashing his pearly white teeth.

Without hesitation she sauntered over to him, hips swaying. Despite how cold she was, she couldn't resist taking her time getting to him, especially after his eyes fell upon her.

The Doctor looked her up and down, a small groan escaping from his lips as he took in the revealing dress that River was wearing. His eyes lingered on her chest, darkening as he drunk her in. A look of hunger creeping over his face.

Red was defiantly her colour. He thought as he held his hand out to her, beckoning her to hurry.

"You'll catch your death wearing that thing in this weather. Are you not cold?" His sensible side kicked in.

River placed her hand in his and she could feel the familiar pulling in the pit of her stomach as the energy waved through her. She knew he could feel it as well. It was something that neither of them had ever felt with anyone else.

"If I told you I was; would you warm me up?" She asked biting her lip.

He kissed her knuckles and looked up at her with his hungry eyes. His face had become serious but his eyes lustful as he stared down at her breasts once, more hoisted up in that dress of hers. He could feel his cock twitch and she hadn't even kissed him yet. He brushed her cheek with the back on his hand and trailed it down her neck over her breast to rest on her waist.

"Answer me and you will find out."

"I'm positively freezing!" River emphasised the last word by allowing a suppressed shiver to run through her body.

"In that case-" he pulled her close to him bending down and picking River up over his shoulder. "Let's see what I can do to get you toasty." He slapped her bum playfully as he walked back into the depths of the TARDIS.

All that could be heard was River giggling as the blue doors closed and the light above flashed as they descended into darkness.


	2. Checkmate

Chapter Two – Checkmate

 

They lay in silence. Rivers arm up above her head twisting a curl through her fingers. The Doctor laid beside her staring at her. A small smile playing in the corner of his lips. He held her other hand in both of his kissing each one of her fingers.

 

The warmth and glow of the fire flickered, casting dancing shadows on the shelves of books around them. The soft cream fur rug beneath them comforting against Rivers skin. She sighed contently and closed her eyes briefly basking in the warmth of the fire. 

 

This was home.

 

"It's been too long since I saw you last," the Doctor whispered honestly into the silence.   
She turned to face him and brushed his tousled hair from his face. River kissed his temple and then moved down to leave a kiss on his cheek. The Doctor turned to face her. She smiled up at him, his eyes were filled with such love and desire. She loved it when he looked at her with such devotion. She felt like the only woman in the entire universe. 

 

And he was hers.

 

"Your even more beautiful than the last time I seen you." He cupped her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, searching her emerald eyes. "Where have you been hiding?"

 

River remained silent and kissed his lips. She pulled back to study his face. He was older than the last time she had seen him. His face remained the same but his eyes, they showed wisdom beyond her years.

 

"Are we even in the same direction?" She finally spoke.

 

"I don't know." His answer was true. They had yet to consult their diaries. Purely caught up in the moment they had more pressing matters on their hands.

 

"How long has it been for you?"

 

"Longer than I'd like to admit." The Doctor paused regarding her for a moment. He already knew what the answer to his next question maybe but he asked it anyway. “I was hoping that you would stay a while with me this time?" 

 

River let out a sigh and screwed her eyes shut. She loved this man more than anything but she needed her own space, her own freedom, her own chance to run on her own.  
"I know you never like to stay long," the Doctor began to reason "but a few weeks at most? I've missed you River." He kissed her nose. "Plus Our anniversary is coming up. 100 years. Now that's something to celebrate." 

 

River opened her eyes to him beaming at her. He looked so proud. He pulled her close to his chest wrapping his arms around her. Their naked bodies pressing together. Their clothes scattered here and there across the wooden flooring. They had barely said a word to each after entering the TARDIS. Apart from the whispered "I love you" and "I need you".

 

"Every year that you are married to me you should celebrate." 

 

"My bespoke psychopath." He kissed her neck.

 

"How I've put up with you so long I'll never know."

 

"Oi, rude!" He nipped her.

 

River chuckled at his response.

 

"And there was me booking the Crystal Palace. Two weeks." The Doctor resumed kissing her neck.

 

"Mmmmm. that would be delightful. Everyone in the entire universe has heard how amazing that place is and it's very hard to book, how did you manage that one?"

 

"Spoilers but I will tell you I've booked the penthouse suite."

 

"You doing a good job in twisting my arm to stay but let's be realistic sweetie, is there any point in a room with a view? We both know what we will be doing the entire time." River bit his shoulder a growl escaping him. "We'll have to take handcuffs!" She squealed excitedly.

 

The Doctors cheeks reddened slightly as he thought about what she said. He was glad River couldn't see his face or she would mock him. All these years together and the things they had done and she still managed to make him weak at the knees and blush like a school boy.

 

"You Mrs Song are a tease." He continued along her collar bone nipping her here and there. He pressed his growing length against her stomach and palmed her breast.

 

"You bet I am sweetie." She sprung from the bed leaving the doctor gaping after her. "I'm going to take a nice long soak in the bath." She walked past her clothes, Doctor staring at her in disbelief. He felt completely exposed laying on the floor alone. 

 

"Feel free to join me," she called over her shoulder. He had no choice but to watch her hips sway as she disappeared around the corner.

 

*************************************

 

His wife had told him that she hadn't seen him in over ten months. It hadn't been the same for him. He wasn't sure how far into the future he had gone. But the last time he saw her made his stomach churn at the thought. 

 

She had been crying. In a state that he had never witnessed before and it terrified him. She was drenched in blood. A heap on the cold stone floor. Constantly repeating how sorry she was bur she couldn't explain why and pleading with him that he didn't to leave. That now wasn't the right time. There's was none of the flirty word spoilers. Bile rose in his throat as her sobs rang in his mind.

 

Blood....there had been so much blood.

 

******************************

 

"Right then," the Doctor stood at the console flicking switches and input the coordinates. The TARDIS roared to life. "Next stop the Crystal Palace." He smiled at River from across the control room. Her beautiful face filled with a smile of her own. Her eyes wide with excitement. 

 

The past six weeks had been a complete blur. Time had gone fast with them together running through the universe causing mischief. Some days had been spent in the comfort of their bedroom.

 

"I bet you think this has earned you brownie points?" 

 

"Who?" The Dr pointed at himself. "Me?"

 

"I don't see anyone else here." She folded her arms. 

 

"Not at all dear," he winked at her and River rolled her eyes.

 

"Well sweetie," River slowly and deliberately took her time to walk around the console. " Depending on how many 'points' you earn," she dragged the last word out reaching him. She ran a hand through his hair pulling him in for a kiss, "depends on your 'prize'." 

 

She pressed herself against his chest deepening the kiss, opening her mouth to allow the Doctor to explore her mouth with his tongue. A soft moan escaping her throat as she tightened the grip on his hair. The other gripped his jacket tight causing the Doctor place a hand on the small of her back while the other grabbed her ass.   
Groaning as she slides her hand down to press against his crouch. A small satisfied chuckle leaving her as she felt his arousal. She pulled away from him suddenly leaving him stunned and starring after her once again. 

 

This time he was taking no prisoners and followed her. 

 

The Doctor quickened his stride, his hearts racing, he felt like an animal stalking his prey. It took him no time at all to catch up to River but his breathing was uneven, in pure anticipation as what he was about to do to her.

 

Gripping her arm and pulling her around to face him he made quick work of pushing her roughly against the wall and immediately took to biting her neck. She hooked her leg around his waist. His arousal rubbing hard against her and she gasped at clearly being able to feel it despite their layers of clothing. River felt the familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. She was completely at his mercy and she loved it.

 

The Doctor wasted no more time, he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand inside her knickers. He groaned at how wet she already was and began circling her clit with his finger. He pulled her hair to the side to give him more access and kicked his way from her collar bone to her jaw and then whispered huskily in her ear, "I bet you wish my tongue was licking somewhere else." 

 

"Mmmmmmm," was all she could respond. 

 

Abruptly he stopped, pulled his hand away from her and stepped back. He inserted his finger in to his mouth and sucked.

 

"You always do taste good."

 

If it wasn't for the wall behind her she would have fallen to the floor at his words, it was taking all of her effort not to beg him to continue. She was breathing heavy feeling completely unfulfilled. Staring at him her eyes wide, she set her jaw trying not to show her frustration. 

 

The Doctor was playing her at her own game.

 

He grinned devilishly at her and said, "Checkmate, River Song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) x


	3. Into The Violet Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while since my last chapter. This is a long one and I wanted to get it right or as happy as I could get with it. Hope you enjoy x

Chapter Three - Into The Violet Sky

 

River looked around, amazement on her face, excitement glinting in her eyes. She felt like a child on Christmas morning. Her stomach churned, her head felt light as though she couldn't quite take it all in. It really was as spectacular as people had said. A set of marble steps lead up to the giant glass door and the foyer was located just inside. The foyer itself was something to behold. The floor was laid out in the same marble as the steps outside. The foyer was easily four stories high and a fountain occupied the center. It was smaller than the one outside but was exactly the same in style. Everything appeared to be made out of glass, a dusky grey marble or flawless diamonds.

 

"Wow," she muttered to herself admiring the various cream furnishings and silver statues dotted here and there. She felt a chill run through her as one looked like a weeping angel. Doing a double take she realized that it was a statue of several cherubs climbing on top of each other 

 

"Hello," the Doctor greeted the receptionist, needlessly ringing the bell as he spoke. 

 

River rolled her eyes.

 

"We have a reservation in the Penthouse suite."

 

The receptionist tapped the screen in front her, "One moment Sir." She smiled at the Doctor her blue lips revealing her white teeth. 

 

"I saw that by the way," he leaned in and whispered to River, his warm breath on her cheeks making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

"What's the name of the reservation, sir?"

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

 

"You can leave your bags here Mr. Smith and our express system will have them in you room before you get there." 

 

River dropped her shoulder bag as the woman came out from around the counter to take their luggage. "I hope you enjoy your stay Mrs. Smith." The receptionist smiled at River and then did something very odd. She looked down at her stomach. Her smile broadened and she titled her head to the side, her flaming red hair not moving and millimeter from her neatly pinned bun. 

 

River felt a chill run through her once more and felt suddenly very vulnerable and she didn't like it. River grasped her hands together over her stomach and eyed the receptionist shrewdly. 

 

The Doctor cleared his throat, " Can we have they key please?" He regarded the receptionist, he tone becoming icy.

 

"Certainly," the receptionist held her hand out and the Doctor took the key card. "I didn't mean to cause any offence; I'll have some champagne sent up to your room free of charge. I hope you both enjoy your stay." Only then did she turn from them and pick up their bags.

 

"Well Mrs. Smith." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. The gesture instantly pulling her back to him. "Shall we take a look?" He held the key card up to her, a twinkle in his eye.

 

********************

 

The Doctor inserted the key card into the holder and it beeped, then there was a click. The Doctor reached for the door handle, twisted the glass knob and pushed the door open.

 

"Well dear," The Doctor pulled River in for a kiss lifting her hands up so she could hook them around his neck. He bent slightly and scooped her up in to his arms. "Seen as we never had a proper honeymoon, allow me the honor of carrying you over the threshold." River grabbed the key as they passed through the door into the room.

 

Their bags had already been delivered as promised and were just inside of the short corridor before them. The was no door at the end of the hallway but an arch with a candelabra either side that were already lit.

 

River gasped when they enter the bedroom. The room was very large and not only held a bed room with a grand four poster bed but also a living area with a very comfortable looking settee in front of a fireplace. The decor seemed very minimal but effective and suiting the theme of the hotel. A bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket, two empty glasses and a bowl of a delicious looking fruits covered in chocolate.

 

The bedding an off white with splashes of greys and black here and there. The wall opposite the bed was filled completely with a glass window and sliding doors out to a balcony.

 

"Ooof you’re getting heavier," he dropped her on the bed as she begun to protest.

 

"Oi! Give a girl a complex. Between that and the woman down stairs-" She stopped herself saying any more and instead sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "I know I'm getting older but fat?" 

 

The Doctor jumped onto the bed next to her, "Old? Yes. Fat? Never."

 

River picked up the nearest pillow and hit him over the head. She went to swing again but he caught it and gave a short laugh, yanking it out of her grasp.

 

"How the tables have turned, dear." He jumped up from the bed and River threw her hands up to shield her face, a childish laugh left the Doctor as threw the pillow at her. River grabbed it and threw it aside.

 

"Right you. Make yourself useful and close the-" but that was all she could manage. As she stood the Doctor stepped forward and pushed her back on to the bed, before darting away.

 

Before closing the door to their room the Doctor attached the 'do not disturb' sign. He pulled the bolt across the door, excitement starting to bloom in the bottom of his stomach. He made his way back through, taking slow deliberate steps, only to his disappointment to find the room empty. 

 

"River?" He called. 

 

"Outside sweetie."

 

The balcony doors had been opened. He went out onto the veranda to see her standing, staring up at the sky, admiring the evening view. He paused just past the opening of the door. This place really was the perfect place to come. So calm, so peaceful. The Doctor knew that the view from their suite was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. Sure he had travelled to many locations and places but the night skyline had been kissed with a hue of dusky pink fading up in to violet. Stars scattered everywhere, two moons brightening the sky. 

 

He came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. He leaned his head against her hair and breathed in Rivers intoxicating scent. 

 

"Are you OK Riv?"

 

She reached her hand behind her to cup his face while the other hand rested on his arm. "More than OK. Doctor this is beautiful. I truly don't deserve this-"

 

He spun her quickly to face him catching her off guard, placing his hands on either side of the balcony trapping her in. 

 

"There is not one more deserving than you." 

 

He looked into her eyes and she felt completely exposed to him. It was as though he could see right in to her soul. She knew that this was one person she never had to hide or run from.

 

"You are my wife and I love you. Human words that will never truly describe how MUCH you mean to me. Tell me why you think you don't deserve this and I will give a thousand ways why you do." He rested his forehead against hers.

 

For once she decided that it was best not to say anything. The place and the timing was hardly time for an argument or a 'heated discussion' as the Doctor would call it. She knew when best to hold her tongue. 

 

"Forget I said anything." She whispered knowing how much he disliked her insecurities. "Now, how about we order room service and stay locked up in here for tonight."

 

"Hmmmmm," the Doctors voice hummed, "how about we test the hot tub?"

 

He moved his face down to kiss her jaw line, trailing down her neck. He bit down gently on the crook her neck earning him a gasp. Spurring him on he slid his hands down her back, resting them on the curve of her backside, squeezing with both hands and pushing her against him. His cock beginning to strain against his trouser aching for release. Feeling his hardening length, she pulled his head up to look at her.

 

"How about I pour us some that champagne and I'll join you?"

 

He nodded his approval but didn't let her go and instead kissing her hungrily "Don't take too long dear or I'll have to come looking for you and take you wherever I find you." 

 

She smiled wickedly at him. "Mmmmm a game of hide and seek. Sounds tempting. " she palmed his trouser. "How can you say something like that and not expect a girl to go wandering?"

 

"Because," He closed his eyes as he felt her unbuckle his trousers. "Knowing you as well as I do, I know you will give into temptation and come back to me. You won't have the patients to wait."

 

He growled as she both released I'm from the confines of his underwear and that she then wrapped her hand around impressive length. Slowly starting to pump him. 

 

"I hope no one can see us up here." She whispered in his ear. Tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. "Then again that wouldn't stop me." She kissed along his jaw reaching his lips. She bit playfully at the bottom one earning herself another growl. He opened his eyes his jaw tensing as she picked up speed. She winked at him before dropping suddenly to her knees. She slowed her hand, using her tongue to lick the underneath of his head. The Doctor groaned resting his hands on the fencing of the balcony and gripping it tight his knuckles turning white. She took him in her mouth swirling her tongue around him, starting to increase her speed. 

 

"River." He uttered her name. Removing her hand and taking him in all the way. Only after years of practice she was somehow able to suppress her gag reflex. 

 

It took all of his efforts not to thrust in and out of her mouth. "Fuck River!" He whispered horsey. Opening his eye to look down at her as she slowly pulled back from him and moving back down. "River..." he warned. "I can't. .." he breathed out heavily. She stopped and looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed and a wicked smile on her face. 

 

"I won't be long," she kissed his cheek and wandered back inside. 

 

"I hope the water is cold," he called after her. "Tease."

 

The Doctor ran a hand in the water of the hot tub. "Just right" he murmured, flicking the switch next to the tub and it came to life. 

 

He took his clothes off, grateful for the perception filter that would be surrounding the area. Before folding his jacket and placing it over one of the chairs with the rest of his clothes, he pulled out a small box and placed it on the edge of the tub. He made sure to sit in front of it so that River wouldn't be able to see it when she returned.  
Exiting to the balcony once more, bucket of ice with bottle and the two flutes in hand, River smiled seeing the Doctors discarded clothing over one of the chairs. She placed the bucket down and popped the cork saying, "I hope your completely naked." She tried peeking through the water but couldn't see properly through the bubbling water.

 

"Join me and you'll find out." She handed him a glass, settling the bottle next to him. "But first you are far to overdressed for the occasion." 

 

Setting her flute down but not before emptying it, she begun to undress. The Doctor watched her slowly reveal herself bit by bit, never taking his eye off her . When she removed the final piece of clothing he spoke honestly, "You are by far the most beautiful woman in the entire universe." He held his hand out for her "Come to me." He eyed her body again before looking back her pink face, "Are u blushing?" 

 

She pushed his hand away. "Oh give over." 

 

She slid in and purposely sat across from him. River held out her glass to him hinting for it to be filled again. 

 

"You've really outdone yourself this year." she took a sip and winked at him.

 

"Does that mean I get to choose a prize?"

 

"Not quite but I know what I've got in mind you will love!"

 

"Not more handcuffs!"

 

"I thought you liked them?"

 

"You know my answer to that but you can only use so many at a time, and frankly your collection is getting quite worrying."

 

River chuckled at him. "No sweetie. Not more handcuffs." She stuck her leg out in the water and her foot touched his thigh. She ran her foot up and over reach up towards....

 

"Easy tiger," he closed his legs trapping her foot. "If you want that you will have to come here."

 

She shook her head playfully her curls bouncing around her face. River lent her head backwards wetting her hair and when she looked back at him, her eyes were smoldering. He knew what look meant. 

 

"I have something for you. " the Doctor set his glass down and turned to reach behind him. "But you have to come to me to get it." 

 

River drank the remaining liquor and set the glass down.

 

Moving over to him and sitting on top of him her legs either side of his waist. He swallowed, he was already hard and wanting her but wanted to give her the gift first. He held his palm between them. Upon it sat a small black, leather bound box. 

 

She picked it up eyeing him carefully. "Doctor what did you do?"

 

"I realized that when we got married I never got you one of these." He gestured his hand for her to take the box. "I hope you like it," he whispered, that boyish smile she loved so much creeping on his face.

 

River popped the box open and sat perched in the middle of blue silk was a ring.

 

It wasn't 'just' a ring. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. Even in the low evening lighting the diamonds glistened. Turning it between her fingers she studies every inch of the solid, platinum ring. The main focus was the dark blue sapphire that sat surrounded by diamonds. They were smaller than the blue stone but you could tell that their purpose was to emphasize the color. The same color as the TARDIS. The band was completely laced in diamonds as well. The fact its sparkled she loved, and how he had chosen a stone of her favorite color. What she loved most was not how expensive it looked or was but the fact he had given her a gift. Something she would cherish for a lifetime.

 

A sob choked from her and she instantly put a hand over her mouth as if to muffle it. As tears welled in her eyes she tried to look away, to hide her face. Cursing herself that she had wet her hair and that it stuck to her head rather than being able to use her curls as a curtain. 

 

The Doctor cupped her chin to turn her face back towards him.

 

"I love you more than anything that has ever or will ever grace existence." 

 

River was for the first time ever, speechless. "Doctor....." was all she could manage.

 

He pulled the ring from her fingers and placed the empty box back behind him. He held her left in his and specifically moved his hand to her third finger. The ring was slightly to big for her finger as it slips over her knuckle. 

 

She sighed in disappointment but he hushed her, holding his hand up. 

 

The ring glowed lightening up both of their face and he could see River's eyes widen as she watched it automatically adjust to fit her perfectly. 

 

"It will always keep you safe. Always bring you back to me. No matter what happens." 

 

He kissed her then and she leaned in to him and angled her hips. She felt the tip of him nudge her entrance and she moved, pushing down. Them both gasping out in pure pleasure. The Doctor could feel himself twitch inside her and he lifted his hips so he could push further inside. Her walls tight around him. River had begun to move against him, deepening the kiss the same time. Moaning into his mouth she could feel the pressure build especially when he reached his hand between them to rub her clit, the other grabbed her waist spurring her on. She bucked hard against him. The Doctor's breathing quickened as he whispered her name between kisses. He could feel her walls clenching down on him and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off. She pulled her mouth away from him, lips swollen and her red lipstick smeared across his. She rested her forehead on his, screwing her eyes shut. He gripped her hip tighter and moved her faster against him. She whispers his real name and it was a song of a thousand angels calling for him.

 

"Come for me Riv. Look at me," he ordered her and she obeyed. "Come for me love."

 

She cried his name again as the wave took her and she clamped down on him. A few seconds later he was crying in bliss as he filled her. His spurts causing her orgasm to continue. She came to a slow and reluctant stop and he lessened his grip on the hips. Moving a hand to cup her face and stroke her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her in for a kiss and then kissed the bridge of her nose. River rested her head in the crook of is neck as he peppered little kiss along the side of her face that he could reach. 

 

"I love you." 

 

"And I, you. So much." He pulled her closer in his arms wrapping them around her.

 

They stayed like for a while until they both caught their breaths and the third moon began to rise into the violet sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was OK. Never tried writing smut before. I welcome any and all feedback. Thank you for reading and have a good day :D x


	4. A Storm Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River celebrate a milestone. Fluff and smut follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning*
> 
> Fluff in this chapter.

Chapter Four - A Storm Is Coming

 

The cool evening air felt lovely and fresh on the Doctors face as he leaned against the balcony. Evening had begun to draw in and he gazed up at the million stars above that had begun to shine. He smiled to himself as he waited for his wife.

 

Today had been absolutely perfect, even if he did think so himself. He had taken extra care not to wake River as he filled the room with her favorite red flowers and scattered petals on the floor, the bed and pretty much every surface in their room. He had admitted to her that he got carried away and hadn't contemplated how he was going to clean them up. He had even laced them around her breakfast plate. 

 

They had spent the past seven weeks together and he had loved every single second of it. However, he couldn't suppress a nagging thought that she would of up and left by now. Sure they had spent nights and the odd week together but it had never lasted more than that. She would, more often than not, leave him a note sealed in an envelope that smelt of her perfume and her lips stick print on the seal, telling him 'not to wait up'. 

 

She knew how much he hated goodbyes.

 

"Well, how do I look?"

 

He turned to see River standing in the door way. Her hair golden and curly, her eyes shining with happiness. She wore knee length plain-white cotton dress.

 

"Like an angel." He beamed at her. "Now," he pulled a long black cloth from his pocket. "You promised me you would be a good girl for once." He walked towards her and lifted the cloth to her eyes, spinning her around so he could tie the ends behind her head.

 

"Oh I like where this is going," she chuckled clenching her thighs together at the thought of him using some sort of restraint.

 

"River Song, you bad girl." 

 

"If you think that's bad wait until you see what's missing under this dress." She smiled coyly at him.

 

"Tease," He tapped the bridge of her nose. "Right, you need to trust me. I have-"

 

River looked in direction of his voice was coming from and her expression changed. 

 

"I always trust you. I thought you would of known that by now."

 

He cradled her face. 

 

"I know you do and you are the only other person that I trust. Whole. Even with my life. I don’t know where I would be without you." He kissed her. "Now," the doctor said changing his tone "give me your hands."

 

"Not that I don’t trust you sweetie," she chuckled, "but how are we getting there?"

 

***********************************************************

 

"OK," he breathed. This wasn’t a statement for her to realize they had reached their destination; it was more to try steady his nerves. The TARDIS whirled as she came to a stop. 

 

The Doctor went to stand behind River placing his hand on her waist, she leaned back into his chest and as he begun guiding her towards the exit of the blue box. He opened the doors and held her still. She could hear his uneven breathing.

 

He was nervous. 

 

He told her as he kissed her cheek. "I hope you like it." Pulling at the blind fold it untied.

 

River stared in amazement at what laid before her. A small secluded beach had been littered with hundreds if not thousands of burning candles. A table had been laid out for the two of them, a cart stood beside it holding various dishes of food. A bottle of champagne and a single red rose occupied the center of the table. She gasped in amazement. She had well and truly been spoilt by her husband. This was defiantly a memory she would treasure for the rest of her life. How long the Doctor would remember it for on the other hand, she couldn’t bare to think about that. Not now. Trying as hard as she could she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as her husband held his arm for her to take.

 

"My lady, your dinner awaits." 

 

**********************

 

River stood at the shore line. She had stepped into the crystal clear water until it was just above her ankles. The water lovely and cool against her skin as she dragged her toes through the water, watching it spread. Light headed from the champagne she smiled up at the sky.

 

She could sense the Doctor standing behind her. He pressed a kissed to her temple and nuzzled her hair.

 

"Come join me," he laced his fingers with hers, "I want to show you something."

 

He led her back up the beach to where he had laid out a blanket in the sand surrounded by candles. Only when they drew closer she realized there was a neatly wrap present topped with a red bow. She stood still and turn to look at him. He smiled at her and winked, "Come on Riv, don’t be a spoil sport." he pulled her arm.

 

They sat side by side facing out to the sea, he picked up the gift and handed it to her. "I want you to wear this when we are apart. Make you think of me and keep me close to your heart."

 

Her hearts swelled at unbelievably kind this man been to her over the past two months. She studied his face to see such joy and love. Little did he know that she always thought of him when they were apart. She pulled the bow off and pulled off the paper that covered the box. Lifting the lid she gasped and dropped it. Pulling out the object inside by the silver chain she studied it. A diamond in the shape of a tear drop hung on the end. So simple yet so beautiful. 

 

The Doctor watch in pure delight as River opened the box. He loved to make this woman happy and would do it no matter what it would take. He took the chain from her and lent towards her to fasten it around her neck.

 

"I hate it when I leave you, because i know when tomorrow comes I'll be on my own and feeling frightened of when I'm going to see you next." The Doctor paused, swallowing hard "And I lose hope sometimes knowing that there will come a day when I won't see you again. And I know I won't fly again. Not like before anyway. I never knew that I could grow to care for someone so much. I promise you, I will never, ever, let you go." 

 

River blinked several times her eyes beginning to well up.

 

"When I feel like I’m stuck in the dark I just think of you and I instantly know I’m going to make it through the day." He looked deep into her eyes. "Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again." He kissed her, drawing back to look deep into her eyes.

 

"I feel like I have everything I need when I’m with you." She whispered to him. She was afraid of trying to speak louder because she knew her voice would break.  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him again, not sure what else to do or how else to express her love for him. He really was the better of the two on expressing his love. He never grew tried on saying how much he loved her. Their kiss turned salty as her tears began to flow freely down her cheeks and mixing with their lips. He pulled back to look at her wiping her cheeks at the same time with each hand but it was useless as more tears followed. 

 

"Riv-"

 

"Just kiss me!"

 

And he did. 

 

She made fast work of taking his shirt off. She kneeled and he followed her, pulling her dress off over her head. River took to unfastening his shorts but he stopped her grabbing her arms. Rejection began to wave through her until he spoke.

 

"You were completely naked under that dress?" he stared down at the naked form dumbfounded. "The entire time we sat there? This entire evening? You........completely......"

 

"I did tell you." River shrugged, watching as the familiar look for hunger came over his face.

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blind fold. 

 

"Who's the tease now sweetie?"

 

Grabbing both of her hands he tied them together.

 

"That, my dear, is still you." He groaned his eyes glazing over with lust. “Especially after that little stunt with your dress."

 

He pushed at her gently, motioning for her to lay down on the blanket, lifting her bound hands above her head,

 

"Now you are to be a good girl and keep your arms her," he put slight pressure on her hands to emphasis where she was to keep them. "or every time you move them I will punish you." 

 

He kissed her hungrily before wasting no more time, moving his mouth down her neck and over her collar bone. Continuing south her stop at each one of breasts, licking and pulling at each one of her nipples in turn. He trailed his tongue down her flat stomach. River gasped as she felt his tongue on her. Moaning and lifting her hips towards him, her patience was beginning to wear thin and he had only just begun. She was unsure how long she could remain still. He taking his sweet time and he knew he was starting to drive her insane. 

 

"More," she uttered breathlessly and he obeyed inserting a finger into her folds as he continued his slow, pleasurable movements of his tongue.

 

Throwing caution into the wind she moved her hands down and snaked her fingers in his hair. The doctor stopped suddenly, removing his hand away and looking up at her. He left her feeling empty. She lifted her arms back above her head and giggled, "Sorry." 

 

"I did warn you dear that you would be punished." He straightened up onto his knees. Still between her legs he looked down at her and released his hard length from his shorts. "The things you do it me." He gripped himself and began to move his hand in a steady slow motion, up and down his thickness.

 

"That’s not fair. You expected me to lay here and just watch you?!"

 

"Yes, that's exactly what i expect you to do." 

 

She groaned but couldn’t help but watch this magnificent creature in front of her. He never took his eyes off her naked form. Deciding she couldn’t take any more she pulled her legs back and rolled on to her front. Lifting her backside towards him and propping herself up on all fours. Wiggling her bum against him she felt him grab her hips roughly and positioning her, spreading her legs apart with his knee and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, teasing her earning him a moan. 

 

The Doctor chuckled. "Beg."

 

"Please?"

 

"You'll have to do better than that." he reached around to grab her breast.

 

"Please. I want you inside me."

 

He pulled her hair and bit her shoulder. "Getting there." he whispered in her ear. He felt her shudder beneath him.

 

"I need to feel me inside me."

 

Only then did he enter her and pushed until he filled her completely. They both groaned but he didn't stop to relish in how tight she felt. He began to moved hard and fast, slamming into her. He could already feel her starting the tense around him. Acknowledging the fact if they carried on this way neither of them would last long, he pulled out of her and flipped her over on to her back, pinning her down.

 

"What’s wrong old man?" she lifted her hips to rub against his erection, a smirk on her lips. "Too old to keep up?"

 

She watched his expression become amused as his lip pulled up in one corner. She knew that look on his face and it was something she would never ever tire of seeing.

 

"I just wanted to memorize this. Everything about you, the way you move, the way you sound," she pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, "the way you tease. I just....I don’t understand.”

 

“What?”

 

"How did I get so lucky in finding you." He kissed her temple softly. "My own psychopath."

 

"Show me, my love." She placed her still bound hands behind his neck and soothingly rubbed a thumb across is hair. She could feel his eyelashes on her cheek as he closed his eyes at the gesture.

 

River lifted her hips to him once more rubbing her wet opening against him. He held her close as he slid into her, pausing to look lovingly into her eyes. He would always insist that they finished their love making by him being able to see her face. In these moments he was completely devoted to only her. It made her feel wanted, needed and even a little smug that this man, this brilliant eccentric man, wanted her and her alone. 

 

He continued in the same rhythm. Hard and fast, frantic and rough. He reached to grab her hands and with ease pulled the binding away and instead grabbing a hand with each of his and pinning them just above her head. His fingers between each one of hers. He leaned in, bit her shoulder earning him a moan. His hips continued to rock against her, his eyes never leaving her face.

 

"You like it rough don't you, River," he slowed his pace but still thrusting hard into her. It wasn't a question. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed himself deeper still into her. Each thrust she moaned louder struggling to catch her breath. River bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans. 

 

He chuckled realizing what she was trying to do.

 

"We know that never lasts for long. We both know you’re a screamer," He trailed greedy kisses up her neck to her lips. He groaned feeling her starting to tighten around him. "The first time I had to leave you after we married was the first time I cried leaving you." his voice was no more than a whisper as he bared himself to her. "and every time after I do the same." He rubbed his nose against her cheek. "No more rule one, no more lying. Not with you." She pulled her head back to look up at him. He didn't look away from her and doesn’t stop his movements. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest, her nipples hard, as she started to tense further. Her hands gripped his, turning her knuckles white and he held her hands still, not wavering or moving. Her breathing had begun to hitch.   
His eyes never left hers. "Don’t hold back," he whispered his hot breath on her cheek. "I love it when you scream." 

 

That was all she needed. She threw her head back as her climax took her and swallowed her whole. She shuddered, pulsing around him.

 

"Look at me," he managed gruffly as he lost his own control and cried out pressing his forehead against hers. His hands gripping hers tight as he cried her name, as he fell over the edge. He gave a final thrust and kissed her, his body stiffening as he filled her. He released his grip on her hands. 

 

Now free, she was able to wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

 

************************************************************************

 

River snuggled into the Doctor, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his hearts beat and she smiled holding the pendant in her hand next to her hearts.

 

Neither of them had hardly said a word as he had pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her, silently pulling her into an embrace as they both came out of their pleasured daze.

 

He stroked her hair and she sighed contently.

 

"I," She took a deep breath and focused on distant star above, "I have spent what feels my entire life on the run. The only thing I find comfort in is looking up to the stairs, knowing that your out there. Running." She smiled, "I was brought up to survive alone, to always want to be alone but when I'm with you I feel-," the Doctor had frozen knowing moments like this were rare and he knew the slightest moment would deter from continuing. "I always feel like I'm home when I am with you." 

 

"Then why won't you stay?"

 

"Because there is something that you're not prepared for and that you hate," River lifted her head and turned to look up at him. "You hate endings and you hate goodbyes. I know you. Better than you think I do." She rested her hand over his hearts, "and I know you will never forgive yourself if-"

 

"I'll keep you safe." He cupped her face and ran a delicate thumb over her skin. He knew there was a day in the future when she would leave him. He didn’t know when but he did know that it was because she felt she had no other option that she was prepared to live with. 

 

"You'd honestly risk it all? If it ever came to saving me or a thousand innocents?"

 

"I love you too much to not choose you."

 

"And I would be the one to watch you break as the guilt haunted you."

 

"River, I feel like I’m suffocating when you’re not here with me."

 

"OK," River sighed but she knew the next words from her mouth would make him the happiest man in the universe, "if it makes you that happy I'll stay with you."

 

The Doctor was ecstatic at her revelation but River couldn’t help but ignore the nagging feeling within her. There was something that she just couldn’t put her finger on. 

 

It felt like a storm was coming.


	5. I'm Sorry Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor' has something to tell River.

Chapter Five - I'm Sorry

 

Pale hands clutched at the porcelain toilet. Another wave of sickness racked through Rivers body, heaving again she emptied the remainder of her stomach contents into the bowl. She coughed and winced as a pain shot through her. Stomach aching from how violently sick she had been; she could feel the layer of clammy sweat thicken across her grey face. Scrunching her eyes closed, she struggled to remember the last time she had been this ill. Sweat threatened to drip from her eyebrow. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, as another wave of sickness took her and she let out a stifled sob, not sure how much more of this she could take.

 

"Riv?" Came a gentle tap on the bathroom door. The Doctors concerned voice met her ears. She had only enough time to close it but it remained unlocked. 

 

"I'm fine," she called to the Doctor. "Don't come in. "She was embarrassed by the noises she was making and didn't want him to see her this way. She flushed the toilet and used it to hoist herself up. She took several deep breaths to steady herself, the blood draining from her head and seeing black spots in her vision. 

 

Lifting the tap for the cold water to run, River picked up the glass next to her tooth brush and used it to swill her mouth out. Splashing water on her face, she looked up into the mirror, jumping and involuntarily releasing the glass from her hand. It bounced in the sink, cracking into several pieces. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She hadn't heard the door open.

 

"River?" 

 

"I said I'm fine." She wiped her face with a cream towel.

 

"You don't look it."

 

She started to pick up the glass, "Leave that love. I'll clean it up." He took the shards from her hands.

 

He flinched as his skin brushed against hers.

 

"Your freezing."

 

River swayed. Her vision blurred for a second and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Falling to her knees in front of the toilet as she threw up again. One of her hands moved to cradle her stomach and the other held back what it could of her hair. 

 

The Doctor threw the larger pieces of glass in the bin. The cold water still flowing he took a one of the smaller hand towels and damped it in the water. He knelt beside her lifting her hair and placing the towel on the back of her neck. She sighed gratefully. He scooped her remaining hair and held it for her. Rubbing his hand up and down her back in an aid to comfort her. 

 

"You don't need to see this," River made a feeble attempt to push him away. 

 

"I'm not leaving you."

 

She wiped her mouth on the towel and flushed the chain, turning around to sit on the floor and rest herself back against the tiled wall. It felt cool on her back. She held the damp towel in place. Closing her eyes, the Doctor watched in calculating silence. A pain shot through her stomach as she tried to shift herself in to a more comfortable position.

 

"In all of our years I have never seen you like this." 

 

"Must of been the food last night."

 

"I ate the same-"

 

"But you are a time lord. Something as trivial as food poisoning wouldn't have an effect on you." Her tone harsh, she regretted the words the moment they left her month. "I'm sorry, my love."

 

He stood to leave, "I'll go get you a glass of water. I need to keep you hydrated." 

 

River blinked.

 

"Did you fall asleep?" The Doctor was crouching before her a glass of water in one had and his sonic screwdriver in the other. 

 

"I-I'm not sure," she answered him honestly. " I just remember coming over all dizzy and I thought if I closed my eyes it would stop the room from spinning."

 

"Drink this. You need fluids." He helped her take a sip, holding the glass to her lips. "A little more me. That's my girl." He set the glass by his side and sat crossed legged in front of her.

 

"How's your stomach?" He eyed her wearily.

 

"A bit sore but nothing your girl can't handle." River forced a tight lipped smile at him. His face remained somber turn his screwdriver over in his hands. 

 

"No." She warned him. 

 

"What?"

 

"You know what," she glanced down at the object in his hands and warned him again. "No."

 

"River I am your husband am I not allowed to be concerned?" He breathed impatiently his mood starting to become annoyed at her stubbornness.

 

"Just wait......until later....." 

 

The Doctors eyes widened and River could feel some more than just sweat on her face. She lifted the back of her hand and pressed it to her nose. An iron tang on the edge of her lips, she didn't need to look down at her hand to be able to tell her nose was bleeding. Rivers vision had become blurry, her world spinning.

 

The Doctor sensed what was about to happen, springing forward to his knees he caught her as she started to slide sideways as she lost consciousness.

 

"Riv?" He shook her slightly, his voice frantic, "River?" 

 

He held her face between his hands watching what little color she had left drain. He pressed his cheek close to be able to feel her breath on his cheek and heaved sigh of relief feeling the warm of her breath on him. He scooped her up in to his arms and walked hastily into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He picked up the blanket from the settee and wasted no time in throwing it over her. He wiped the blood from her top lip and brushed her wet hair from her face. 

 

The Doctor returned to the bathroom collecting his screwdriver and the damp towel from the floor. Wetting the towel again he debated with himself about what to do with the screwdriver. If he scanned her he would be able to determine what was wrong with her and look instantly for a solution on how to fix it. Fix her. However, he run the risk for her being annoyed at him.

 

He kissed her forehead and placed the damp towel on the spot where he kissed, taking to pacing at the foot of the bed, watching.

 

"Come on Riv. Don't do this to me." His hearts were racing.

 

He decided to pull one of the arm chairs closer to the bed. Flopping onto it resting his feet on the bed he pressed his hands together contemplating what to do. Technically she had said 'later' he reasoned with himself.

 

Standing abruptly, he took the screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at his motionless wife. Flicking it he scanned her. Tilting up wards he felt his knees give way from beneath him. Falling backwards on to the arm chair, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him, 

"Impossible," he mutters shakily.

 

He cast his mind back, fear engulfing him and his stomach churning.

 

Blood.....there had been so much blood. 

 

She had been lying in a heap on the floor clutching her stomach, inconsolable sobs wracked her helpless form. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head on his hands. That memory haunted him. He could feel his eyes start to burn and prick with tears. Disappointment swept over him

 

How could she not tell me??

 

Had yesterday meant so little to her that she couldn't confide in me??

 

"Hello sweetie," Rivers voice sung to him pulling him from his thoughts.

 

He snapped his head up to look at her. "How do you feel?"

 

"Tired."

 

She held her hand out for him and he leaned for forward taking it with both of his, idly stroking his thumb across her skin. "You scared me in there." His brow was furrowed despair clear on his face. He couldn't look at her any longer.

 

"How long was I-"

 

"About an hour. Longest hour of my life." He rubbed his eyes.

 

River could see in the corner of her eye that his screwdriver sat on the bedside table between them. She turned to look at it.

 

"Yes I used it," he went silent, pulling away from her to sit back in the chair.

 

Her hand dropped to the bed, rejection filling her. She eyed him trying to read his body language. "What's wrong?" She eventually asked even though she didn’t want to hear the answer. 

 

He didn't reply he just stared across the room. 

 

"Doctor? What's wrong? "

 

He leaned forward on the seat and stared at her, brow furrowed, his face unreadable. 

 

"Have you been cryi-"

 

"How long have you known?"

 

She stared at him confused. 

 

"I don't know-?"

 

"Don’t lie to me." He spoke harshly, cutting her off a second time. "This is serious! What were you going to do? Simply disappear into the night and not say anything?"

 

"Doctor-" she pleaded.

 

"Why would you do that to me?" he hadn't realized that he had stood, his voice raising and arms in the air.

 

"Sweetie-" tears rolling down Rivers face he still didn't let her finish or give an inch for her to be able to reason with him.

 

"How could you not tell me?" He whispered in disbelief.

 

River felt a pulling in her stomach and a wave of sickness coming over her. With extreme effort she cambered off the bed and dashed for the bathroom. Unsure if she was going to make it in time, she felt so weak. 

 

"Where are you going? River?" he called after she slammed the door in his face and he heard the lock clicking. 

 

She threw up, only just making it to the toilet. Nothing but bile escaped her and her stomach tensed in agony as she continued to heave. Tears were falling rapidly down her face. She could hear the sonic and the lock unclick. If she were in a better state she would of told him to leave her but truth be told she wanted him close to her. She needed him.

 

The door opened hesitantly as if he was expecting her to tell him to go. Hearing no such thing, he came in and sat beside her. When she had finished he handed her the glass of water to drink. She took it reluctantly, glaring at him. 

 

"Are you going to tell me?" he sounded hurt. It made her heart sink but she couldn't help her anger towards him.

 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" River continued to glare at him. Her annoyance clearly evident on her face. 

 

The Doctor sighed, realization sinking in. "You really don't know do you?" He hung his head. "I'm sorry dear, I honestly thought you knew." He drew in a breath, thinking how best to tell her. Cupping her cheek, he brushed a tear away with his thumb and couldn't stop a smile creeping over his face. " River, your pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know how I'm doing :)


	6. The Weeping Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn't get the response he desired. Not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning*
> 
> Mild talk of abortion in this chapter

Chapter Six - The Weeping Man

River stared blankly at the Doctor. She had heard what he had said but couldn't quite process the words. 'Pregnant?' She couldn't understand how he could be sure. If she were pregnant then surely she would have noticed?

"River?" 

His eyes scanned her face, his smile beginning to ebb away realizing she hadn't given him the reaction he desired. She just continued to stare at him, her face expressionless. He wasn't able to read her emotions, which was something that rarely happened. He rested a hand on her arm, starting to rub his hand up and down, as if to comfort her, but she flinched from his touch. 

Realizing her action, she hung her head. Cursing herself inwardly, she could feel his mood change. She didn't need to see his face to know that her involuntary movement had hurt him.

"H-help me up please." She held out her arms for him to pull her up. 

The Doctor stood silently and grabbed her hands, pulling her to stand in one fluid motion. He wrapped an arm around her to support her, bringing her close so she could use him to lean on as he walked her into the living area. Between both layers of their clothing he could feel how cold she was. 

"River your freezing." He sat her in front of the fire and flicked the switch for it to roar to life. "This should help warm you up." He collected the blanket from the bed and placed it around her. Letting out a heavy sigh as he sat beside her, putting an arm around her, resting it on the back of the settee. He used his other hand to brush back her hair from her face. He hesitated at first but this time she didn't pull away from his touch.

"Please say something. Anything." He pleaded. The excitement was leaving him and being replaced by worry and dread. He was going to be a father. To have a child with the woman he loved most in the entire universe. He had only been able to imagined the excitement they would endure together. From the time they found out they were expecting, to getting a nursery ready, right through to the anticipation of the birth. This was a milestone in their marriage that they both should treasure and celebrate, but it wasn't turning out that way.

"River," he looked imploringly at her, worried that she was going into shock. "We're going to have a baby." He stopped brushing at her hair and moved it to her cheek. Cupping her face, he took to running his thumb lazily over her cheek. "Our baby...." He whispered hopelessly.

Her head snapped to look at him. The hurt in his voice evident with each passing moment. Her mouth opened to say something but she didn't know what. 

"I-I," trying to start her sentence River couldn't work out how to form her words or whether to speak her mind. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind at lighting speed. She was confused, excited and apprehensive all at the same time. It wasn't something to relish in, it made her feel giddy and light headed. She was having a baby with the man she loved and even though she trusted him with every fiber of her being, it didn't feel real and she was struggling to see the good in it when her mind was telling her otherwise. 

"I know we have never talked much of having children but it's not as though we have ever prevented it from happening."

"I know," she finally spoke. She averted her eyes from his, even as he tilted her face to look at him. Her lack of conversation and the resounding fact that she was avoiding his gaze was starting to concern him deeply. Sorrow filling him and wrapping around his hearts. 

"Is this what not what you want?" He bit the bullet and asked. He could feel his eyes starting to burn and blinked rapidly taking a deep breath. He didn't want hear the answer but he needed to know. He needed to know where he stood in this.

"I don't know," she whispered. 

He felt as though she had slapped him across the face. An invisible weight seemed to be pressing down on his shoulders. Getting to his feet he walked away so his back was to her. Leaning an against the wall by the fire place and rubbing a hand over his face. Gazing into the flames wishing for some sort of distraction to take his mind away from how much his chest hurt with every breath. 

"We can work this out." He said trying to calm himself.

"Can we?" 

His hearts were aching. He had always thought that if and when River ever found out she was pregnant she would be ecstatic. She would show him the biggest smile he would have ever seen, tears pooling in her eyes. He would sweep her up into his arms, telling her how much he loved her for bestowing him with the greatest gift she could ever give.

"You think we are ready for this? That I'm..." she broke off. She wasn't sure she was ready to become a mother. She didn't have a maternal bone in her body. 

"I never think everyone is truly 'ready'."

"I'm not fit to be a mother." She blurted out, stifling a sob. 

He turned his full body to face her, she seemed to be looking everywhere apart from at him, tears running down her face. He recognized the look on her face instantly. 

She was frightened. 

"Oh Riv." He felt a pulling in his chest, as he crossed the space between them within four strides and sat beside her. Pulling her into his embrace and kissing her forehead. "My love, you are going to be a wonderful mother and will be with you every step of the way." He rested his forehead against her. She still couldn't meet his gaze.

River was afraid of him leaving. Not only her but their child. Eventually he would tire of the nappy changes and the midnight feedings. They would have to take things slow. They wouldn't be able to travel and have adventures like they did in the past.

The man that always runs away.

"Talk to me love." He placed a finger on her chin and turned her head to face him. Her eyes red and her lip quivering. 

"I don't know if I can-"

"We will do it together."

"What if I don't.... Doctor what if I lose the baby?"

"I will keep you safe. The both of you."

"I don't even know how far gone I am." 

"We can use the medical unit in the TARDIS." He stood and held his hand to her, " I can scan you now." 

River hesitated as she placed her hand in his, he could feel her trembling. Pulling her up he embraced her and nuzzled her hair, whispering to her, "I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes widened at the revelation. It was as though he knew exactly what her fears were.

Except one.

The one thing she had not told him. The one thing she had no idea how to bring up or start a conversation with. It would break them both.

 

"Right then, let's get you checked out," she couldn't help a small smile show at how happy he had become once more. She knew he would be a good father, but it would mean him having to stick around. Her smile disappeared instant at the thought.

Grabbing her hand once more he leads her down the corridor from the console room and into the depths of the TARDIS. Taking the second right on the main corridor, the medical unit was the first door on the left. 

A bed occupied the center of the room. It had everything they needed to monitor River and the baby. It wasn't the normal medical unit River had seen before, it was catered entirely for their current situation. 

River removed her shoes and jeans. Leaving her black tank top on she hoped up onto the bed, bringing her knees up and keeping her knees close to her chest. 

"I'm just going to lift this up a bit." The Doctor said pointing his screw driver at the bed. It raised a few inches. "That's better. Lay down for me dear," He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. River laid back resting her head on the pillow. It felt oddly comfortable. "Put your legs down flat for me. There's my girl." He winked at her resting a hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded silently. He kissed her forehead.

"Roll your top up." She pulled it up so it rested just under her bra line. He pulled the monitor down from above him, Clicking the switch on the screen it buzzed and came to life. The screen blank and waiting.

"This may feel a bit strange." He lifted a bottle over her tummy but didn't squeeze it. 

"Oh," came a sigh from him. She could hear the bottle being place down with a slight thud before feeling his hand on the lower part of her stomach, stroking it. 

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Then she looked at him. The look on his face was full of such awe and love. His eyes shone as though he was ready to cry. 

"Nothing." He whispered stunned. "Absolutely nothing." He continued to rub her tummy. "Pass me you hand. Can you feel it?" He guides her next to his. Her stomach felt hard, her skin tight and slightly swollen. Not by much but it was unusual considering it was normally flat. She tried to peak down but couldn't see past her breasts.

"Your starting to show already."

"Is that normal?" she asked, trying to hide the alarm in her voice.

"Yes, it's normal." He continued to cup her small bump. "It depends on how your carrying." 

She pulled her hand away from his, a wave of anxiety running through her and she felt her chest tighten. Noticing her apprehension, he pulled her knickers down slightly and folded some tissue paper just inside the top so none would get on her clothes. He squirted the gel on her tummy and she wriggled slightly at the odd sensation. He maneuvered the screen so that they could both see. Unclasping the probe from the side on the monitor and placing it on her tummy amongst the gel, using it to spread the icky substance. She held her breath as she felt it move and twist, listening to an odd click here and there.

"There." He pointed at the screen. "Can you see it love?" He pulled the monitor closer to the head of the bed the image frozen. He turned to look at her, his face wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Ha ha. There's our baby. 7 weeks. They are developing perfectly but they look a bit small for 7 weeks..." the Doctor trailed off his smile subsiding.

"Doctor, what's is it?"

He moved the monitor away so she couldn't see and moved the probe around on her stomach twisting it and clicking on of the many buttons on the side. She held her breath again, panic starting to rise within her.

"Everything is fine Riv, just give me a second."

She could hear him click a few more buttons and place a little more pressure on her tummy. Turning the screen back towards her and there, in the middle of the screen sat not just the image of one baby, but two. 

River stared at the screen, a tear trailed down over her cheek. 

"Twins!" The Doctor exclaimed with delight. He gave her a chaste kiss his happiness bubbling up into laughter. "Now if we are extremely lucky we should be able to hear their heart beats." The image unfroze as he zoomed into each one of the babies in turn. "Can you see here," he pointed at the screen, "that's their hearts." He clicked one of the buttons once more and they room was filled with the sound of two tiny, fast beating hearts.

Two hearts......time lord.

The Doctor checked the hearts of the other baby. It was only then that he begun to relax. 

River had felt the weighed of her heart double as the Doctor revealed the screen that showed she was carrying twins.

River sat up and got off the table whipping the gel with the tissue as she went. Not caring whether she had taken care of it all she pulled her top down and pulled on her jeans and shoes. The Doctor had already removed the probe from her stomach before she stood and was staring, lost in thought, at the image of his unborn children.

"River," the Doctor called after her. It was only her bursting through the door that caught his attention that she was leaving.

He caught up with her in the console room grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. 

He didn't let go of her arm. "River, don't do this. Don't shut me out. River, please, I am begging you to tell me." Tears were pouring down her face. "Why is us having a family such a bad thing? This goes beyond any sort of doubts motherhood. Do you " he couldn't bring himself to say the next words. He closed his eyes as he struggled to get his head around what he was about to ask her. "Do you want an abortion?" He way he hissed the last word was as though it burned his mouth. 

That broke her and him. Her cries grew as there was no stopping her tears. "I can’t do this. I can’t go through it again. I'm sorry, I can't."

She studied his face and watched as the words register with him. 

"A-again?" His cheeks became red as he set his jaw. " River what do you mean again?" He said through gritted teeth. "You-You've had a termination before?"

River buried her face in her hands as she cried. 

"Yes I was pregnant before, but I-" she continued to sob, He released his grip on her arm and she backed away from him make an exit to the TARDIS door.

He didn't stop her. He didn't run after her or call her name. The door slammed shut and he took that as his queue to leave. Hesitating his hand gripped the leaver. He looked at the door, closing his eyes tight as he pulled the lever on the console. The TARDIS whirled and could feel his knees had begun to shake. As he took a step back, he could feel the weight of the universe pressing down on him. He sat on a nearby step as an uncontrollable urge over took him and he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and/or comment. 
> 
> I'm about half way through the next chapter so hopefully won't take to long. 
> 
> Hope you have a good day :D x


	7. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River is honest with the Doctor and tells him what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a few days. I had to do a rewrite. Found it a bit difficult to write this due to events in this chapter are similar to real life. I started typing and this is what happened.
> 
> Warning talk of miscarriage in this chapter.

Chapter Seven - Green Eyes

River sinks to the floor, silent tears falling as she helplessly watches the TARDIS fade. Her hearts feel emptier than she had ever known and it was her fault. Instead of confronting her fears, telling him the truth about what happened to her after the last time they had met, she had cowered away. Afraid of hurting him, afraid of facing the truth. She felt selfish that another factor was upsetting herself and opening old wounds. However, she was now alone.

The thought of her life without him, her child’s life without him was more than she could bare to think of. She let out a howl and fell to the floor. Unable hold it back, she let herself sob. The floods if tears pouring as never before. As her body shook with uncontrollable wails, bitter numbness started to take over her.

She felt empty.

Before she had fallen head over heels with the doctor, River had thought it wasn’t possible, in loving someone as much as she loved him. She felt her stomach flip as she thought about him. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she would be a distant memory to him. He would eventually choose to forget her and there was nothing that she could do to make it right.

The man that always runs away.

River shut her eyes hoping that it would stop the tears from coming. Wrapping her arms around herself she rocked back and for. She heard the sound of thunder rumbling ominously across the grey sky. The clouds dark and threatening, they opened and the rain poured. It didn’t take long for her clothes to be completely soaked through. She shivered, teeth chattering, she could feel the tiny bump on her stomach press against her forearm. Unsure how she never noticed it before today. She tried to calm her breathing, trying to gather her strength to go back inside. Her knees were beginning to ache. Unsure how long she had been sat out in the cold evening, she stood gingerly. Finding it hard to move her feet realizing she had her child to think of now, not just herself, and she knew deep down that it would do neither of them any good for her to stay out in the rain.

She closed the doors behind her after entering the suite, making sure to lock them. Staring out at evening sky that was fast approaching. Gazing at the stars she thought of him, thought of them. How magnificent they are together. She immediately corrected herself.

Were.

With a heavy sigh she started to peel her clothes off. Shivering she decided a hot shower would be the fastest way warm her up. Pealing her wet clothes from her she dropped them in a pile on the floor and made her way into the bathroom. She caught her reflection as she walked past the mirror, pausing she looked herself and turned to the side rubbing a hand over her stomach she couldn’t help a small smile.

Twenty minutes later River emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a soft, fluffy, cream dressing gown and a towel the same color wrapped around her head. She sat on the fur rug unsure what to do with herself. She was torn into packing her things and leaving but on the other hand what if he did decide to return? The suite was theirs for another eight days, after all. She had been ill that day it made her wonder how far into the pregnancy it would continue. She needed rest there was no doubt about that. Feeling it was best she kept away from preying eyes, if someone were to find out that she was carrying is child, not just one but two...... She suppressed a shiver not wanting to think what may happen to her. She came to the conclusion that she would stay until the night before check out.

Unravelling her hair from the towel, she used it to idly rub her hair, staring aimlessly into the flames. The clock chimed signaling the end of another hour. Suddenly realizing it was much later than she thought and how exhausted from the sickness and the amount of tears she had cried, River crawled between the soft bed sheets. Laying on her back staring up at the ceiling, she rests her hands on her tummy, allowing sleep to slowly take her.

 

********************

 

Her eyes flicked open at the soft sound of the door unlocking and the handle being rattled. A gust of cool night air flew into the room causing the fire to flicker, and stray strands of River's hair to flutter across her face, tickling her nose. Her body freezes and she's holding her breath as if afraid to move. She can hear the sound of the door closing and of footsteps crossing the room. 

"Is this what I have to look forward to every time we have an argument?"

"And is this what I have to look forward to? You running away at the drop of a hat? Taking any opportunity to leave me?"

He huffs loudly at her response.

"I'm stubborn River you should know that by now." 

She sits up on the bed staring at him.

He takes a few steps forward but doesn’t come any closer than the foot of the bed. Opening his mouth as if to say something and then shuts it again. His eyes darting around the room, anywhere but looking at her. He looks nervous, if anything he looks slightly annoyed. His cheeks a tint of pink.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked keeping his voice low and level. Trying not to give her any indication of his mood. 

River lowers her gaze, pulling herself backwards so she is leaning against the headboard. Looking down at her folded hands, taking a deep breath. 

"Believe me, my love, I wanted to tell you. I haven't seen you, any version of you until you picked me up 7 weeks ago." she fumbled with her hands, not being able to look at him. he Doctor on the other hand, watched her every move. He folded his arms and placed a hand to his chin. "I had been feeling unwell and scanned myself. It had been travelling and thought I may of pick up a virus. Well, when it came up saying that I was pregnant, I thought it was a blip. My scanner sometimes has a tendency to malfunction after using the vortex manipulator. I waited several hours and done it again, but this time it showed negative. There was nothing racing around in my system. My hormone levels were normal. I was so happy when I first seen it flash up that I was pregnant. Seeing the results of the second scan, I was heartbroken. At least, I thought I was. Nothing could prepare me for-" River swallowed hard closing her eyes. "I tried not to think any more about, residing to the fact that I would give a week and test myself again. Maybe I was so early on I was...." she paused again and the Doctor could see how hard it was for to speak. "Not even five days later I started bleeding and I knew, I just knew, that something wasn't right. I was in so much pain I couldn't move. I scanned myself, and sure enough it showed that I was pregnant, but my hormone levels weren’t anywhere near where that should be to sustain a pregnancy. I. .... I miscarried." River fell silent remembering the heart ache, it felt as though it were yesterday. A raw guilt that would never subside no matter how much time had passed. "There are somethings you get over, and there are somethings you don’t."

Tears were flowing down her face. 

"How far were you?" 

"Nearly 8 weeks. There's not a day that doesn't go by where I don't think of that child. The what ifs...... It was the most difficult thing I have ever been t-through." 

"And I wasn't there with you," the way he said those words made River look up at him. Looking at the Doctors face, silent tears ran down his face. "Forgive me love. I thought that you had...." he cleared his throat. "I didn't realize you had lost the baby." He leaned his hands on the edge of the bed, hanging his head. "I thought you had a termination." He felt guilt. His wife had been suffering and he hadn’t known it. He had added to the hurt by throwing accusations at her. The one person that he never wanted to hurt or cause intentional pain and he was doing it now.

"Oh my love," she climbs to her knees and shuffled down the bed, clasping his face with both hands, she pulled him in for a kiss. Looking at him she spoke words that hurt but were true, “There’s nothing that could of been done. Sometimes things are simply not meant to be."

"I could if been there for you-"

"Your here now that's all that counts." 

River threw her trembling arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck breathing him in, a choked cry leaving her. Never had she shed so many tears as she did the past day. Thinking that he wouldn’t come back to her. She needed him, their baby needed him. The thought of him not being in their child’s life was more than she could bear to cope with. A lump had started to form in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around her. Her revelation and honest words had affected him more than he was willing to show her. Not wanting to her to see how upset he was he hid face, holding her tightly and nuzzling her hair. 

"You came back." Her voice wavered, she blinked hard and allowing her tears to fall.

"Of course I came back," his arms pull her frame closer.

"I’m sorry my love. I’m so sorry for what I didn't tell you."

"Sssssshh," he soothes her kissing her cheek.

She begins to shake with her sobs. 

"I’ve got you. I won’t let you go." He moves, laying her down on the bed and coming around so that he is lying beside her, he pulls her as close as he can to cradle her. Allowing her to cry until she can't cry no more. He brushes her hair from her face watching each breath she takes.

“Are we going to be alright?” River asked breaking the quiet.

"No, we're going to be magnificent." In all of his life the Doctor had never been unsure of anything. He smiled down at his beautiful, infuriating wife, cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. "All of us." He moves his head down to rest a protective hand on her tummy. “Whatever happens, this is what matters." 

River sighs contently, resting her hand on top of his and he leans forward pressing his forehead against his, pecking the tip of her nose.

"I love you," River breathed.

He released his hold on her, she turned onto her back as he pulled his arm from underneath her. He moved down the bed, lifting her top, his voice full of love he said, "And I love you, just as much as ever." he kissed her tummy and her hearts melted. She looked away from his smiling facing, eyes filling up again, she blinked rapidly, The Doctor rested a cheek on her tummy looking up at her and she ran her fingers through his hair. 

He tightens his hold on her ever so slightly, "The thought of being without you...."

"You’re stuck with me," she sniffed meeting his gaze with her green eye. His eyes full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to leave it on a happy note for my own sanity :D please leave kudos and comments.
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read x


	8. Wishing You Were Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River get separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) x

Chapter Eight - Wishing You Were Dead

"Do you have everything?"

River was staring in the mirror applying her lipstick. Dark bags under her eyes that she couldn't conceal. She had covered up her paper white face with a bit of makeup, feeling a bit more presentable she put her make up back in her bag, next to her gun. 

"Yes I have everything."

The Doctor came behind her wrapping his arms protectively around her middle and pulling her frame back against him. He kissed her cheek, she smiled at him and his hearts raced as he smiled back.

"Splendid. I will get the suitcases on board and fly the TARDIS down. Wait for me at the main doors. Unless, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She swatted his hands away, "I will be fine. Stop fretting." She swung her back up over her shoulder.

"Don't take too long dear."

"One of us has to," she flirted winking at him in the mirror.

He spun her round pressing her against the wall. "What have I told you about being rude?" he breathed on her neck, nipping her.

"Sorry sweetie," she lowered her tone, speaking huskily, “maybe a spanking would help me remember." She bit his lip and pushed past him. "See you downstairs."

 

River exited the elevator when the doors opened on the lowest floor. Stepping out of the confinement she couldn't help but notice how ominously quiet the foyer was. The front desk unoccupied. She tapped the key card on the desk wondering whether just to leave it there. She looked around the grand room. It took a moment for her to realize that she was all alone. River took a hesitant step back her breathing suddenly becoming uneasy. Dashing back to the elevator and hastily pressing the button repeatedly.

Nothing happened.

River glanced down at her hands, even her fingertips were trembling and she wasn't sure why.

"Mrs. Smith, how is it that I may help you?"

River turned slowly, the receptionist with the neatly pinned hair was coming out of the room behind the counter, a forced smile on her face. However, she wasn't staring at Rivers face or looking at her eyes. She was staring nervously at Rivers stomach. River remembered that look that she had given her the night they had checked in. Today she had chosen to wear a flowing floral dress. Knowing that she or both of them would have to walk past others while leaving, they wanted to conceal the pregnancy.

Could she of know back then that I'm pregnant? The thought involuntarily crossed Rivers mind.

The receptionist cleared her throat and repeated her question. “How may I help you?"

"I was just returning the room key." River answered her stiffly holding up the key card.

The woman took the key card from River and placed it on the desk, "I just need you to..." but River wasn't paying attention. Seeing something move in the corner of her eye, River turned and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Is everything OK?" The woman was leaning over the counter touching Rivers arm. River turned her attention back to the receptionist. placing her bag down on the desk and using it to steady herself. Feeling dizzy as a wave of panic filled her.

"Yes," River managed after a few seconds, feeling a chill run through her body. Watching as the woman picked up the key card she noticed the girls hand was shaking uncontrollably. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow, her eyes kept flicking behind River. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no Mrs. Smith," she said, a little too quickly. River could pick up on her nervous tone.

River turned her head slowly following the fearful gaze of the woman. She could see what was making her receptionist tremble. In front of her stood a member of the Silence. Jumping back in fright, River caught her side on the desk winding herself slightly. Sucking in a deep breath she maneuvered around the Silence running for the main door, but it was closed. She pulled on the door. Locked. Looking outside, seeing the Doctor walking towards her, gazing all around him, not a care in the world. She begun banging on the glass, screaming for him. His paced quickened as his eyes fell on her, turning into a run at the anxiety in her face.

Then she stopped, shaking her head causing her curls to bounce, not sure why she was doing it in the first place.

"River!" He shouted as he reached the door. He looked behind her and called her name again so she would look at him. "River! ." He tried his screw driver on the door. It failed. "Are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked him, bile rising as she saw the expression on his face. 

His eyes menacing.

He tried the screwdriver for a second time, when it failed again, he banged the glass door with his fist. Closing his eyes, he turned around flinging his arms up in the air. Looking up at the walls around him, frantically searching for another way in.

River placed a hand on the glass, unsure why he was acting strangely but knew three words that would calm him, "I love you," she mouthed to him.

He pressed his forehead to the glass. "I love you too." he whispered back. "My bespoke psychopath."

She smiled at him but he didn't return the smile, his face filled with anger. Concern replaced the look when Rivers facial expression dropped and her smile disappeared.  
A cold, cackle rang through the lobby. The same laughter that still haunted Rivers dreams to this day. "There's no use in running Melody." River felt a chill run down her spine and her hairs on the back on of her neck stand on end. She took her hand off the glass and turned her head to where the voice had come from.

"River what is it?" The Doctor pulled on the door.

Korvarian emerged from the room behind the desk. Holding up her gun she shot the receptionist. She made no other noise other than a heavy thud as her lifeless body fell to the ground. "Foolish girl." Korvarian stepped over her body and came no further, 

At each corridor and each possible exit from the foyer stood either one of Korvarians solider or the Silence.

River reached for her gun but remembered she left her bag on the desk.

"Oh look at your poor husband trying to save his wife. What a shame he can't get in to save his baby." River could hear the grin in her words and her blood run cold. Korvarian knew, somehow she knew about the pregnancy. "That's right Melody, I always know."

River turned back to face the Doctor and signed against the glass. Using her finger to outline in Gallifreyan, “She knows about the babies."

"River stay there, keep her talking until I can get to you. Do not leave my line of sight, do you hear?"

"Oh give it a rest Doctor there is nothing that you can do. They are mine."

River froze, her hearts skipping a beat at the words. Her mind filling with awful images, a wave if sickness washing over her. River dropped a hand to rest on her stomach and used the other to lean against the window. She couldn't leave her children go through what she did. She would rather die than watch her children suffer the same upbringing she did.

"Riv!" The Doctor was panting, breathing hard, perspiration sheering his face. "River..." His eyes widened as he took in River's form. She couldn't respond. Completely frozen with fear, however her eyes were a light with a flame he was familiar to seeing and he was glad never to be on the other end of that look.

"Nowhere to run Melody," Korvarian's tone was exactly as River remembered it, each word dripping with sarcasm. Taking slow deliberate steps she begun to cross the foyer coming into view of the Doctor. River could see him shaking his head as his eyes fell upon Korvarian. Frantically trying the screw driver again.

"I will never let you get your hands on my babies. You will not do to them what you did to me."  
Korvarian gasped, "Well well, I never knew we were expecting twi-"

"Doctor behind you!" River cried out.

Two of the Silence had materialized behind him, wasting no time they raised their hands and electrocuted him. He fell helplessly to the floor, but they didn't stop.

River sunk to her knees watching her love struggle and writhe in pain. "Stop!" She creamed banging the glass, "No! Stop it!"

River felt a wave of electric shoot through her. Her fists on the glass the current rocketed through her and entire entrance shattered into a million of hard sharp pieces. River didn't have time to cover herself as the glass fell and scattered. Her arms and face stung as she could feel herself being scraped and cut repeatedly. The glass breaking had cause the Silence to flee backwards away from the descending fragments. The Doctor clambered forward reaching for his wife.

"River, talk to me," he brushed her hair from her face cupping her face, blood seeping from the many cuts across her beautiful face. "Please just look at me."

She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, "I love you," she whispered as the Silence electrocuted the Doctor again and Korvarian pulled River away by her hair. Kicking as she was pulled River let out a cry. It hurt so much. Picking up a shard of glass, she made a swipe for Korvarian, clawing like a wild animal protecting her unborn young. River caught her leg and drew blood. It made Korvarian cry out, letting go of her curls, and it was music to River's ears. Lashing out Korvarian kicked River, her foot connecting with Rivers belly. She dropped the shard of glass, it leaving her completely defenseless once more. Winded, River rolled to her side, huddling over gasping for breath.

"No!" She could only just make out the Doctors inaudible voice. He was unable to get to her. Physically drained from the shocks he had so far received. Also the Silence stood in front of him, blocking River from his view.

"Sedate them," Korvarian told her soldiers. "Careful, she's feisty."

One of the soldiers came forward carrying a small silvers case. He knelt beside River opening the case he took out one of the two syringes, and stuck it into a pot of icky green substance. He extracted until the tube was half full. She fought against the solider as he tried to grab her arm.

"I need back up!" He called and a few more men rushed forward,

The Doctor couldn't help but lift the corner of his mount in a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Korvarian shouted at him annoyed and flustered.

"Even I am not that stupid to mess with my wife."

Korvarian cocked her gun and pointed it at the Doctor, dragging her leg behind her.

"You won’t find it so funny when your brains are splattered all over the floor!" she screeched.

"Stop." Echoed the eerie voice of one of the Silence. "He will be made to suffer; we will break him first.... then kill."

"Get off me!" River bellowed as she punched, kicked and even tried to bite the soldiers as they tried to grab her. One hit her over the back of the head with the butt of his gun, "Aha!" this allowed them time. Two of Korvarians men gripped River by each arm, pulling her to her knees and holding her steady as they could. Her head fell forward.

Korvarian snatched the needle from the soldier’s hand, "Allow me. "Grabbing River by the hair again, she pulled it hard, making her eyes water, pulling her head back and exposing Rivers neck. "Why are you fighting this darling. I have already told you, you and your babies are mine," Korvarian cackled as she took great pleasure in administering the injection into Rivers neck.  
Korvarian threw the empty needle aside, " It won't be long now and you'll be off to sleep."

River shook her head trying to keep her eyes open. The soldiers let her go and she slumped forward, falling to her hands.

"I'm sorry my love." she whispered her knees shaking against the hard floor. She crawled to the Doctor. Stretching out, she was only just able to grab his hand. He gripped it tight.

"How sentimental," Korvarian laughed her voice echoing around the room, bouncing off the walls. River fell to the floor as her eyes closed and her grip on the Doctor's hand lessened. 

"Right, time to move."

Rivers arms were picked up once again but this time by the Silence and they dragged her backwards along the floor.

"No! No! Where are you taking her?" The Doctor was shocked again and he spasms on the floor, panting when they eventually stopped. "I'll find you! I'll find you River and they wish they were dead!" the Doctor shouted as loud as his voice would allow him. Someone grabbed his head and tilted it to the side, jabbing him with a needle. "Ah!" He stood clumsily to his feet, pressing a hand to his neck where the needle had gone in. "Do you hear me? You will all wish you were dead!" he could hear their footsteps leaving, his wife's screaming ringing in his ears as he lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do in this one? Wasn't sure which was they best way to go and this one felt a bit rushed to tell the truth :/  
> May come back and change it slightly later on.
> 
> Hope you have an awesome day!! Xx


	9. And I Am Not Taking No For An Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't post in a while. I've been unwell the past few months. Ill be going back through the other chapters over the next few days and editing them. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Nine - And I Am Not Taking No For An Answer 

Her screams haunted his dreams.

Haunted him when he was awake. 

He had to concentrate so hard to block out the echoes of her voice. They had only lately been amplified. He knew now the reason why she was so scared, so terrified. Her sobs as she clutches at the small swell of her stomach. Blood running from her nose, matted in her curls. Her outfit once cream and tan tarnished with dirt and grim and blood. Both dried and fresh. 

Helpless. Afraid. 

The Doctor sighed and hung his head, his hair flopping forward. He closed his eyes as tight as possible. Trying to think of anything else but her. It wasn't working. Tears pricked his eyes and he sniffed, frustration and despair bubble inside him threatening to boil over at any moment. 

"Doctor?" Came a timid voice. "Doctor are you alright?"

He sucked in a breath as discreetly as he could manage before opening his eye to see the ginger head of his current companion peaking around the console of the Tardis. 

Amy eyed him, brow creasing.

"You haven't said much since you picked us up." Rory came out from the corridor that lead into the depths of the Tardis, coming to a standstill a foot away from the Doctor. Hesitating he lifted his arm, motioning as though to rest it on the doctor’s shoulder in aid to comfort him. He pulled his arm down at the last second. Shrugging at Amy, he mouthed something she couldn't understand and she shrugged at her husband.

Puffing out a sigh he blew at his fridge. Sweeping it to the side he turned away from them both taking a long stride to put distance between them.

"I've lost her." The words were barely inaudible but Amy could hear the hurt in his voice. The sorrow lacing each word as he spoke. "I-I can't find her. Believe me I've tried. Riv-" a sharp intake of breath as the words stung as he uttered them. He couldn't day her name in full. Couldn't bring himself to it or he would crumble. "Korvarian has her....and our..." he stopped again unable to finish his sentence for a second time. His hearts were aching at the thought of never seeing his infuriating wife again. 

It had been six days. Six of the most grueling, torturous days of his existence. He had searched everywhere he could think of. He kept returning to the hotel knowing that his past self-had seen her there. 

Crying, bleeding. 

He had run every scan that he could think of. Used the Tardis every second of every minute since he had dragged himself from the wreckage and destruction of the hotel. He had dragged himself over the glass down the front steps to the doors of his beloved blue box. Snapping his fingers, she had opened for him, humming in welcome when he pulled himself across her threshold. She had known what he need. Materializing a syringe and antidote several feet inside on the floor. He had administered himself with the injection into each of his legs. Warmth and feeling spreading through him and the pain numbing and the serum counter acted whatever it was Korvarians goons had injected him with.

"What do you mean lost her?" Amy questioned coming to stand beside Rory. Her worried voice bringing the Doctor back to reality. Rory grabbed her hand and they looked at each briefly before returning their attention back to the Doctor. He still had his back to them. 

He rubbed his eye, the heels of his hands wet from his unshed tears. He made quick and discreet work of rubbing them in his jacket. Hoping they wouldn't notice he pretended to fumble with adjusting his tweed coat.

"Korvarian took her 6 days ago. I think. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious for." He ignores Amy's gasp and continued. "I've been looking. Scanning everywhere I can think of. Every planet that would potentially hold her Base. I-I can't find her. Before I picked up Ri-" He swallowed hard. " a few weeks before I met her, the Tardis took me to a deserted building." Remembering how cold it was made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "She was there, covered in blood and crying for me. But she kept saying I was too young and sent me away. Such an old fool!" He hissed. He couldn't help the tears this time. "I've never should have left her." He knew it was a paradox. If he never left her, he never would have picked up his River at the right point and she wouldn't have fallen pregnant. First he argued with himself that korvarian would never have taken her. However, it became clear that she still would have hunted her down.

"We need to go there now and wait for her " Amy exclaimed.

The Doctor shook his head.

 

"You know what will happen if I meet my older self. It opens a can of worms. The time travel to same destination could tear a hole in time and space. Not to mention it could be weeks or months-" The realization like a slap in the face on a cold winter morning. She was still pregnant but the small swell of her stomach. He had tried to push the grisly imagines of his wife out of his mind, he had failed to see what was there in front of him. She would still be carrying his children.......but then he was stumped.

What did Korvarian want?

"Why would Korvarian go after her now? After all this time? We proved before that her hold over River," the Doctor winced, "has gone."

The doctor took a deep breath turning back to the Ponds. He tried to force a smirk of his face to hide the pain that was writhing inside of him.

 

"Well." He paused unsure how to word himself. The Pond was his closet friend. His best friend. The first face that this body had seen. He remembered that night so well. That lonely little Scottish girl and them enjoying fish fingers and custard. 

"Doctor?" Amy implored. 

He swallowed nervously. Telling his best friend that he had gotten her daughter pregnant? That was a whole different kettle of fish. 

He adjusts his bow tie and swept his hair back once more. “You’re going to be grandparents. " he addressed them both. Saying the final word, he raised his hands in the air. As if saying 'ta dah'. He kept his arms still watching their reaction feeling a bit awkward. He slowly lowered his hands.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather," Rory stammered looking away from the Doctor to the floor. As the words sunk in the Doctor could see his face change into disgust. "I knew you and River were married but that's just confirmation that the two of you-" 

The Ponds shuddered in sync.

"Well then that settles it. Raggedy man, find me my daughter." Amy ordered him. "And I am not taking for no for an answer!"


	10. A Final Breath Of Air

Chapter Ten - A Final Breath Of Air

The Doctors eyes flickered open. A ringing in his ears so shrill it caused him to shut his eyes until the noise has subsided. 

"Yeowza," he mouthed, as a pain shot through his temples. 

Lifting his head from the cold marble ground, squinting through one eye as if opening them both completely would bring the ringing back. Vision blurred, he tried his best to look around. He peered into the darkening room, gradually opening his other eye. The more he glanced around the more his vision started to steady.

He wasn't sure where or when he was.

He peeked upwards to find he was encased inside what only could be described as a glass pyramid. 

Trapped... 

He gagged and he could feel his hearts pounding in his chest, threatening to burst out at any moment. He clutched at his chest with hand, the other supporting his weight. Taking deep breaths to try and lower his heart rate.

"One heart! I've only got one heart!" He panted.

The ringing in his ears changing to a fast 'thump' at the sound of his blood pumping. It was disorientating. He shook his head as if trying to knock the feeling out of his mind. 

A bell somewhere chimed, drawing his attention to the centre of the room. Sand had begun to fall in a slow steady stream. 

"Impossible."

His breathing hitched as the falling sand picked up speed. Feeling light headed from the growing lack of oxygen, he began fumbling in his jacket until he pulled out his screw driver.

He tried to position himself to stand. He failed. He couldn't move his legs. He had no feeling from the waist down.

Cursing, panic ensued and he started to pull himself across the floor. Each move of his elbows on the solid floor felt like a thousand cuts over his arms. He didn't stop but it did slow him down. Blood leaking out of the rips in his check shirt. 

Lifting his sonic screw driver to the glass. He pushed the button with his thumb. Nothing happened. 

"Come on," he shouted tapping it against his forearm. He tried again. The light glowed bright, too bright, and it started to send electric shock through his arm.

He involuntarily dropped the screw driver, it rolled to the centre of the floor and he watched helplessly as the sand covered it and it was gone. Everything seemed to be on fast forward. His thoughts taking seconds to process. 

Banging his fist on the glass blood smeared in front of him. He blinked, the sand had begun to pool around him. The higher the level of sand raised further he seemed to sink the substance.

A cackle filled his ears. Looking through the glass once more, through his smeared blood, he seen Korvarian. Amusement etched on her face. A lever sticking out of the ground which she seemed to be holding the top end. She threw her head back laugh that chilled his to the core, as she released the lever. The sands stream tripled tenfold and he knew there was nothing he could do. 

He was trapped, alone, helpless. 

He blinked again and soon enough he was up to his neck in the gritty stuff. His breaths had become rushed sucking in as much air as he possibly could. He tilted his head back. It was up to his jaw now. He took in one final breath of air....and that was when he heard it. The echo of his wife's scream...


	11. A Loss of Hope

Chapter Eleven – A Loss of Hope

 

That was when his eyes snapped open. 

 

"River...." he called out half asleep, his voice hoarse.

 

The Doctor was sat up straight, sweat across his face and chest, panting for air. He rubbed his trembling hand across his paper white face to find it laced in sweat. His mouth was dry and his throat sore. He reached for the glass of cold water on the cabinet beside him. Drinking it in several big gulps. He didn’t care for the wastage as trickled over each side of the glass and down his jaw. He placed the now empty glass back, his mouth wasn’t as dry but it didn’t quench his thirst. 

 

The bedding was in a tangled mess around his legs. He was in their bed, the fire roaring casting heat and light into the room. Despite it not being cold he could not stop his body from shaking. He pulled the sheets of crimson and gold free from his legs in one attempt and cast them aside. Sinking back into the loneliness of their empty bed, his pillow wet from his perspiration. This wasn’t the first night he had awoken in this state and he knew it wouldn’t be the last until she was home with him. 

 

He rolled onto his side, facing what would be her side of the bed. He hesitated before reaching for her pillow. He pressed it against his chest and buried his face into her pillow. Closing his eyes as he inhaled as if it were his last breath. It still smelt of her. Peppermint and wild roses. It wasn’t as strong as the first night on his own, but he could just make it out. He was afraid the more he did this the more his scent was taking over on the fabric. Soon, he knew there would come a day when it wouldn’t smell of her. Unlike the many times before, he wasn’t sure if this was the last time.

 

Being alone he didn’t try to hide or suppress his tears. He let them fall freely, splashing and soaking into her pillow. Wrapping his arm underneath the fabric of red, he pulled it close completely submerging himself in her scent. The color reminded him of her favorite lipstick. The thought of not knowing what was or had happened to his wife and his unborn children was torture that he had never endured before. All of his years, all of the goodbyes and deaths he has seen and been through, were nothing compared to this. He would happily sacrifice himself for a millennia of torture or die a thousand deaths if it meant their safety.

 

He made his way to the console room, deciding to run another scan, but entering the central room he realized he wasn't the only one awake. The Tardis doors were open and Amy sat with a blanket wrapped around her starring out at the stars. The Doctor hesitated. Unsure whether to alert her to his presence. He heard a small cry coming from her and he knew that if he were to leave her he'd be filled with even more blame; something he wasn't sure even possible. It wasn't something he was prepared to risk. If anything but his own self-centeredness, he would crumble under any further guilt. 

 

He wordlessly sat beside her and hung his legs out of the doors dangling over the edge into nothingness just as Amy did. She hastily brushed her face wiping away her tears and let out a cough to clear her throat. 

 

"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned her, pulling down the sleeves of his shirt as cold breeze past through the doors.

 

"No," came a quiet reply, "especially not will Rory in there snoring his head off."

 

"Eeesh I've heard him and I do not envy you." 

 

This wasn't a bad idea he thought to himself. Any small chit chat to keep his mind from wandering. As long as the topic wasn’t brought up about him or River he would be fine, he told himself.

 

"What about you?" She eyed him suspiciously noticing the lack of color in his face and the bags under his eyes that were growing with each hour.

 

"Me? I've had enough sleep." He looked out at the stars surrounding them unable to look his best friend in the eye. He could feel Amy’s eyes on him, trying to judge whether or not he was telling the truth. She had found it difficult to read him as of late. She had questions she wanted to ask him but knew exactly when she shouldn’t push the Doctor.

 

The Doctor stood and circled the console table, running the scanner for what must of been the thousandth time. Amy came to stand beside him and watched the screen flicker. She was about to open her mouth when he said, "Off you pop Pond. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

She nodded and left silently without uttering another word. 

 

He paced idly as he waited and he couldn't suppress the bubble of hope growing within him. He didn’t want Amy to witness him crying, not a second time. Soon enough the scanner stopped and he felt the bubble burst instantly as he stared as the screen. All hope disappearing and filling him with despair once more, his head fell into his hand.


	12. Sorry River, looks like I owe you a new pillow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wakes to a 'stiff' situation.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues......

Chapter Twelve – “Sorry River, looks like I owe you a new pillow.” 

 

The Doctor wakes at that moment of her lips wrapping around his length. He woke with a gasp. It felt all too real. He reached his hand across the bed to find nothing. He lifted his head as it dawned on him he was alone. His hearts sink. He rests his head back on the headboard, puffing a blast of air at his flopping hair as it hangs over his eyes. 

1…2…3…

He counts to ten in his mind. 

Once he had done that he counts to 30. 

He counted backwards from 100 in Gallifreyan. Still his length remained hard and rigid. He sighs as the aching starts to hurt. Rolling his eyes, he knows there is only way to resolve the issue. 

The way River was able to make his body react without her being present was a mystery to him. Even after all these years of travelling, no one had the effect she did. She would always leave him completely satisfied yet still aching for more.

 

He pushed the guilt from his mind. There would be no way in concentrating if he doesn’t do something about it. If only she knew, she would revel in his weakness for her. The memory of even a dream of her lips wrapping around his cock had made him wound like a spring ready to snap.

 

The Doctor couldn't quite believe his eagerness as he trails a hand down to his boxers, pulling them down and releasing himself. Normally if a situation like this had arisen, he would show up on the spot and whisk her away for a fuck. The same would go for her

 

River had been lost for weeks and every inch of him was missing her. Trying to set recent events aside he chuckles at the thought of if she could see him now. He reaches into the top draw of the cabinet on her side of the bed, pulling out a bottle filled with clear substance. He puts a small amount in the palm of his hand and returns the bottle to its original place so she would never notice. 

He shuts his eyes as he closes his hand around the base of his length. He thinks of her, the way a she wraps a curl around her finger as she flirts with him as she leans against the console with her hip. He had lost count how many times he had taken her over the console table. He lazily slides his hand upwards feeling himself tingle as the skin pushes over his swollen head.

He groans, an image of her biting her lip after she utters the word sweetie in the filthiest way possible.

 

The pumping movement of his hand picks up as his need for release builds in the pit of his stomach. The substances coating his hand creating a false illusion of her mouth being wrapped around him. He flicks his thumb over his head every other few strokes, remembering how much he liked her tongue swirl around him as she swallows him whole.

 

The anticipation he would feel as she would slowly trail kisses down his body before teases him repeatedly.

 

He lifts an arm to prop it behind his head taking g a moment to glance down at his stiff cock. Feeling himself fill with pride as he watched his hand moved. He had been around a few hundred years, lived through different bodies and incarnations of himself and he knew full well, that he was well equipped in this body. 

He smirked to himself remembering the words she had uttered when a he had seen him fully naked and hard the first time.

 

Closing his eyes once more and thinking of the first night they had spent together. The vision of River on top her breasts bouncing as she fucked him. Her nails digging into his chest, her head thrown back as she pulsed and twitched around him as she climaxed. Her nipples rigid as he gripped her waist and ground her against him. Her voice hoarse from the number of times he had made her come. Her breathless voice begging him to fill her full with his thick seed.

 

His breathing had picked up and his movement on himself more keen, full of need and want. He knew this was the best he would get for now and the day he brought her back to him he vowed he would fuck her until she could take no more. 

 

He grips harder and growls as his want for his woman fills and consumes him. He pauses rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock. He shudders knowing us end his close. He grabs her pillow and pulls it over his face burying himself in her scent. Concentrating hard enough he can remember the smell of her dampness. 

His body flushed as he starts to thrust upwards meeting his hand. He is coiled tight. Trying to ignore the frustration of her not being her, he flips himself over cramming her pillow between himself and he bed. He continues to snap his hips into his hand, into her pillow. Imagine her. Imagine their bodies together and the sound their bodies make as he slams into her. The wet slurp as her body takes him whole. 

He can feel the pressure build, a tingling spreading from his thighs to the base of his back, his balls are next as they draw up closer to his body. He tries to stifle his cries now so no one can hear him. It's like white hot fire erupting though his body right to his core. His thoughts on nothing but her. His hand pumping relentlessly as he comes.

 

Blinded he closes his eyes as he fiercely works his hand as hot thick semen spurts from him onto her pillow. 

 

He stops for a moment all tension and built up stress leaving his body. 

 

Clarity and hope fill him as he tosses the sticky pillow aside. “Sorry River,” he mutters to himself, “looks like I owe you a new pillow.” 

 

There was nothing more to think about; he had to get her home.


	13. Together

Chapter 13 - Together

 

Amy climbed the metal steps to the center of the console room, her shoes clunking on the metal alerting The Doctor to her presences, and that he was no longer alone. He was stood at the monitor, running the another scan. He had run every conceivable scan he could think of. He had widened the search parameters as far as they would go. He looked at the screen as it gave the same results it had the past two months, and his hearts sank. He knew he did the same thing each day with hope that the answer would change. It never did.

 

“What am I missing?” He questioned himself frustrated as he slapped his hand against his forehead. “All of time and space at my finger tips and I’m missing something.” He crossed his arms over his chest pulling at his bottom lip as he stared at the screen. “What is it, Pond? What am I not doing?” He didn’t look at her as she came to stand beside him. 

 

Amy wasn’t sure how to answer. She had made the mistake in telling him before that she didn’t understand what it was that he was asking her to look at. He had sighed, rolled his eyes and explained. “you humans” he complained at her when she admitted for the second time she still didn’t understand. She picked up his fez and twirled it between her hands as she looked at the faded maps and other bits of paper strewn around the console table and floor around him. Tilting her head to the side, Amy squinted down at one of the faded parchments. There was writing, some the Doctors some older and faded, either way, she wasn’t able to understand any of it. 

 

“Erm,” She finally shrugged and he sighed at her response, raising his hands in the air in disbelief. 

 

“You can wear this,” He plucked the fez from her hands and put it on her head. “might help you think.”

 

“You really thing that helps?” 

 

“Yes, it does. It’s my thinking hat.” He smirked at her, adjusting his bow tie. “Fez’s are cool.”

 

“Your acting odd this morning. Well I’m not sure ‘odd’ is the word, you’re always odd.” She paused considering him for a moment. “Somethings different.” She continued to stare at him.

 

He froze, his hand hesitating on a switch, as his cheeks turned pink and he wasn’t able to look her in the eye as he gave her an answer.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He flicked the switch. “Had other things on my mind.” The Doctor couldn’t help his mind wander back to the dream he had had of River. The arousal he had felt when he had awoken. 

 

Amy read the look on his face as regret rather than embarrassment. She closed the distance between them and hugged him saying, “We’ll find her.”

 

A noise echoed through the TARDIS. The center radiating a blue light. The rhythm fading and reappearing every few seconds.

 

The Doctor freezes not believing his eyes. “She’s done it.” He leaps forward pulling himself away from Amy to pull the monitor lower so she could see.

 

“Doctor?”

 

He didn’t answer as he set the program to run another scan. Excitement and worry filling every inch of him. "......yes.... yes…” he turned to look at Amy as he spoke. “I gave River a tracker built into a ring I gave her.” he pointed at the ceiling as the lights continued to wave. 

 

The Doctor had typed in the coordinates for the hotel, but his hand remained on the lever waiting to pull it. Disbelief and the fear of false hope building inside him.

 

"What are we waiting for?" She questioned looking at his hand hold the lever. "Doctor?"

 

"Amy, Rivers been gone weeks. “he hung his head, “She will be into her second trimester by now. " Bile rose in his mouth at the thought of what he had already seen and witnessed. The blood and the look our fear etched on his wife’s face. He knew where to find her. Could this be when? He had no idea what Korvarian had done to River or his unborn children.

 

"Hey," Amy rested her hand a hand on his arm, squeezing slightly to break his line of thought, "maybe this is how it's meant to be. The important thing is that we rescue Melody. Even if it is a little way further than what you first thought. It's better to find her now than not at all." She placed her hand over his. "We do this together." She forced a weak smile at him as he looked back at her. 

 

"Together, " he agreed and they pulled the lever.


	14. What are you waiting for?

River could see the bright white light of the room even though her eyes were closed. She felt exposed and cold despite the brightness that was surrounding her. She ached, there was no denying that. Her ears ringing and her head pounding, loud and heavy from dehydration. She licked her cracked lips tasting blood on her tongue, she struggled to swallow her throat dry and raw. It hurt to breath. It scratched at the back of her throat and River was sure that she had at least one broken rib. She gasped in pain as she tried to fill her lungs. She could feel pressure not only at the wrists and ankles, but her elbows her knees and also her neck. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that she had been restrained to the bed she was lying on. She could hear talking, the movement of feet and people around her. There were conversations, talking around her but due to the high pitched ringing in her ears, it was very muffled and distant. She wasn’t able to make any sense out of what was being said. 

 

River tried to peek through one of her eyes, screwing the other one shut tight. She was only able to manage it a bit at a time. Her eyes felt dry and crusty. The light was hurting her she closed her one open eye almost immediately. 

 

The lights dimmed, submerging her in near complete darkness. She couldn’t help but flinch at the feeling of a cool damp fabric being wiped across each eye in turn. The sticky residue removed and the lights dimmed, she found it easier to open her eyes.

 

“Wakey wakey."

 

Madam Korvarian stood a few feet in front of River. If she wasn’t being retrained down she knew Korvarian would never venture this close to her. “Hello Melody.” Korvarian smiled menacingly.

 

River felt a rush of heat though her, anger boiling in her veins as she stared at Korvarian. Instinctively pulling against the restraints to launch herself at the being she hated most in the universe. A guard behind Korvarian stepped forward but she raised a hand over her shoulder and he stepped back to his original position. The restraints tightened themselves and River could feel them cutting further into her already sore and bloody skin.

 

River wasn’t able to speak, her mouth too dry. A shuffling next to her brought Rivers attention to a nurse that was injecting a light blue substance into the iv drip connected to the back of Rivers hand. Rivers heart race picked up and she could feel her pulse pounding in her ear.  
Korvarian stepped forward, holding a glass of clear liquid, a straw bobbed between the ice that floated. She gripped the end of the straw and held it out for River. She hesitated, eyes flicking from the glass to Korvarians face.

 

Korvarian sighed exasperated, rolling her eyes and stomping a heel. It echoed through the quiet room. “If I wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would have done it by now?” She pushed the straw forward to Rivers cracked lips. “Its water.”

 

River hesitated before sucking the straw. She coughed as the first bit of the cool liquid caressed her throat. She put her lips to the plastic once more and swallowed a few sips, taking a bigger mouth full she pulled away and spat the contents of her mouth over Korvarians face. She knew she would pay for her action but the look on Korvarians face was priceless. River couldn’t help but smile despite how much pain she was in.

 

“Where am I you bitch? How long have yo-” River gasped as Korvarian slapped her across the face. The impact made worse by the fact her neck was held in place. A raw tingle spread from the base of her neck up into the back of her head. 

 

“You ungrateful whore!” Korvarian hissed, her face livid and dripping from the water. The nurse handed her a cloth and she snatched it turning away while she whipped her face clean, her body trembling in anger. 

 

River licked her lips, she could taste fresh blood on her lip this time. She tried to move her hands pulling on the restraints once more, gritting her teeth as manacles on her wrists cut further into her skin. She could feel the warmth of her blood seeping out down the underside of her arms.

 

“Don’t you understand what I am doing for you?” Korvarian stepped close to River so that she was only inches away, her make up smudge and wisps of her hair out of place, her eyes glaring into Rivers. “You’re hardly the mothering type. Those babies won’t last one day with you when they are born. We both know how selfish you are. You can’t even remain calm while we try and take care of the three of you. You really think I want to do this to you while you’re pregnant?” Korvarian shook her head side to side slowly as she spoke, “Tsk tsk. Why won’t you give in Melody? You have been fighting us for weeks now.”

 

Weeks? River thought to herself.

 

"Madam Korvarian, she and fetuses are stable." The nurse interjected handing Korvarian a virtual clipboard. River felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She has to suppress a smile from taking over face. Hearing that her babies were safe made her heart fill with happiness.

 

"Perfect. We would want anything happening to them. Take her to the chamber so they can rest. Monitor her. I want at least two men outside her door at all time."

 

The board River was tied to tilted backwards until she was lying flat. It began to move following the nurse and a handful of guards. They left the medical room they were in and exited into a hallway. The light was much brighter that here and River was forced to close her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. The movement of the bed stopped as it was turned and she was pushed into a small room that was no bigger than the bed she was on. She was alone and the door behind her closed and she heard it seal. The lights were a lot dimmer in here, she was grateful for at least that. It meant she could now open her eyes again.

 

The bed titled upwards until completely vertical and the restraints unbolt pulling back into the bed, allowing her to step off the bed. Her knees gave way from underneath her and she stumbled forward, through another door way, on to all fours. The door which she just fell through closed within a second. 

 

River looked at the floor in front of her, focusing on the droplets of blood at had fallen from her still bleeding lip. Her eyes moved to her hands which were also covered in her blood but it wasn’t fresh. Dried and darkened, it had been there hours if not days. She could see many pin pricks covering the back of her hand at various attempt of inserting iv lines into her hands. The needle was still in her right hand, the white bandage covering the majority of her hand so her fingers pocked out the end. Breathing deeply, she pulled herself to her feet. The pain in her chest sky rocketing. At the other side of the room was another door. The frame was smaller but she rushed forward, non the less, to investigate. A bathroom. There was no bath, shower or mirror. A tiny room with just enough space for a basic loo and sink. Lifting the hem of what could be described as a gown she sat on the toilet to relieve herself, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, she then winced at the motion moving her arm over her chest. She filled the sink basin with water and gave her face a quick wash. She exited the bathroom to the room she had just come from. Glancing around it only contained a bed and a small table with a lamp. Walking to the bed side table, River attempted to pick up the lamp but it had been bolted to the cabinet. Examining the side of the cabinet, that had been bolted to the floor. She stood straight rubbing a hand over the swell of her belly. River felt no movement, she hadn’t since she had woken. Worried and overcome with exhaustion she climbs carefully on to the bed. Punching fists at what was a pitiful pillow in an attempt to get comfy. It didn’t work. Sighing, she gave in, laying on her back on the stiff bed.

 

The door clicked and opened. A nurse entered the room, rolling in an iv unit. She was followed by a guard who had his gun aimed and pointed at River. 

“Please, stay on the bed Dr Song. I’m here to administer a mild sedative to help you relax and I have a bag of fluids to help you rehydrate.”

 

River lay in silence her eyes flickering from the guard that stood at the foot of the bed to the nurse that was setting up the drip. Connecting the drip to the tube in her hand. Several beeps could be heard coming from the machine and then a steady tick as the iv would gradually feed the fluid into her veins. 

 

“I’m just going to flush this tube through. It’s just salt water.” River watched as she picked up a small syringe and clipped it into the second shorter tube that hung from her hand. A slight sting radiated through the top of her hand up into her arm. There was popping noise as the nurse removed the syringe and second clip as the vial filled with sedative was attached and pushed through. A metal tang coated Rivers mouth as she watched the liquid disappear into the tube.

 

“Best you try and get some rest,” the nurse dropped both vials into a metal dish before picking it up and heading out of the room. 

 

The door hadn’t even closed when River felt her eyelids close and she fell unconscious.

 

***********************************

 

River woke, she was laying in the same position she had fallen asleep. She had awoken abruptly and felt uneasy. Frowning, she wasn’t able to say how or why she felt the way she did. Lifting her head, she tried to peer through the darkness. She felt for her hand, the drip had been disconnected. 

 

River lay her head back on the pillow and then she felt it: a cramping in the side of her stomach spreading through to her back and pushing down to her pelvis. Her eyes screwed tight she took a deep intake of air, a causing a sharp pain to ripple through her chest where her ribs ached. It subsided but not truly disappearing. River shifted in the bed trying to roll onto her side so she could swing her legs out of bed, but then she felt it again. She wasn’t able to suppress the noise that came from her as she cried out in pain. The lights above her flicked on as she held her arms over the swell of her stomach. River tried as hard as she could to pull herself out of the bed and make an exit to the bathroom. She was hoping that they would of be foolish enough to have a lock on the door. Standing to her feet she felt the blood rush from her face and she threw up. Blood and vomit splatting the wall and floor. Pain crippled her again and she collapsed to her floor.

 

Rivers eyes flickered, she was disorientated, the smell of vomit and blood filling her nose and she heaved. Her legs felt warm and wet, she glanced down to see the gown to see it absorbing fresh blood that was coming from between her legs, causing the fabric to stick to her legs. 

 

“We DO NOT have time to waste. Get the extraction tank ready and get her to the med station. I will not risk losing both of them.” Madam Korvarian was close, River could smell her perfume and it made her throw up once more, blood running from her nose. “Administer the atheistic and get started, don’t wait for it to spread. What are you waiting for? I need one of those babies alive!”


	15. Chapter 15 - I Need to Get You Home.

Chapter 15 - I Need to Get You Home.

 

"What are we waiting for?" Amy questioned, hands on her hips as she glared at the Doctor. Rory stood in silence, his distance was half way between Amy and the Doctor. She had started to walk towards the door, however, realising that the Doctor hadn’t followed, she turned to see him still standing at the console. His eyes fixed on the monitor in front of him that blinked. 

 

"I'm calling in a favour." The Doctor picked up the phone from the console, his voice barely audible across the room. It rang twice before there was an answer from the other side. "Hello, it's me. I need your help. I’m sending you the coordinates.” There were no other words spoke, no goodbye, he simply hung up. Amy had been through some sticky situations with the Doctor in the time they had travelled together, but the expression across his face and the way he moved was something she had never seen before.

He leaned against the table, his foot crossed the other, arms folded as he spoke. “I don’t want any arguing with what I have to say. I want you both to stay here.” He paused as Amy opened her mouth as if to say something, but Rory answer first,

 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Rory took a hesitant step towards the Doctor, anticipating his response.

 

“Actually, yes, there is,” he turned back to the table pulling the monitor down. “You will need to be here to see it.” The Doctor set a programme into the console and waited for them both to come stand either side of him.

“Every three minutes I need you to pull this leaver, here.” He drummed his hand on the one he was gesturing to. “It will run a fifty-mile parameter sweep to stop any and all time travel. I’ll contact you when to start and when to stop. I don’t know how dangerous this will be. Whatever happens…. if we don’t make it back, take the TARDIS.” He looked at Amy, her eyes and tops of her cheeks red from unshed tears. “If you push this button and this lever here, it will take you home. I can’t have the TARDIS falling to the wrong hands. I don’t know what Korvarian has up her sleeve and I don’t want to find out.” 

The Doctor put an arm around both Amy and Rory, pulling them close to hug them.

“I love your daughter more than all of time and space. Believe me when I say that.” He kissed each of their fore heads in turn before pulling away from them both, leaving them in each other’s arms.

 

There was a knock at the TARDIS door. The Doctor swallowed straighten his bow tie he said,

 

“That will be my guest.”

 

*****************

The shattered glass crunched satisfyingly under the Doctors boots. The place looked the same as it did the night he had left. He supressed a shiver even though the sun shone down on them both, warming him through his tweed jacket. If it wasn’t for the broken doors and lack of life, the place would seem as though nothing had happened. 

“Ponds, start the programme.” He heard their confirmation but didn’t give them a verbal acknowledgement as the second set on footsteps came to stop beside him. 

 

“Are you ready for this?” Captain Jack Harkness stood beside the Doctor. Resting a hand on his shoulder, his vortex manipulator strapped to his wrist while his other hand held his gun, the trail of his coat rippling in the breeze.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The Doctor lied. He wasn’t ready. He wanted to see his wife more than anything in the universe, but he was afraid.

They pressed forward ascending the stair case to the entrance of the building. 

 

Jack scanned the area as they entered. “I have a life form detected on the eight floor,” he paused reading the data he was picking up. 

 

“How many heart beats?” 

 

“We’re too far away for me to detect. Plus, I’m picking up interference. It’s not giving me a stable reading.”

“Its probably the signal the TARDIS is transmitting.”

 

The Doctor felt his hearts wrench from his body as they stepped further inside. The suspense was torture for him. His careless side wanted to throw caution into the wind and run. Run to the life they had detected despite not knowing if it was his wife. The tension in the air was wound tight, bringing back the feelings and memories from the night River was taken.

“Looks as though the powers out.” The Doctor used his screw driver to scan the area. 

“That’ll mean the elevator won’t be working,” Jack commented, striding from the foyer down towards the sign that pointed to the stairs.

 

“How far along is River exactly?” Jack asked as they started to climb the stairs to the eight floor.  
The Doctor had told him what he needed to when he greeted him. 

“She will be into her second trimester by now. If anything I would of thought Korvarian of kept her in captivity until she went full term – like she did with Amy. I can’t’ understand why now.” 

The Doctor had had thoughts of several different reasons why Korvarian had brought her back sooner than when the babies were due. The main one being that Korvarian knew how much she meant to him and how insane he would go never knowing what happened to his wife. Based on that factor then surely it should have meant Korvarian would have kept her in captivity longer? Unless she’s dying? He couldn’t help but ask himself the same question over and over each and every day since her disappearance. What if she and his children were dying and there was nothing he could do to help or stop it. It would crush him and tear him apart. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that were the case. A life without River? He imagined it would be like a life with breathing. It was something that he never wanted to do. Yet, he knew there would come a time when she would die. His past, her future.

Jack didn’t question the Doctor for more information. He took his silence as meaning that their conversation was over. He came to a halt taking in his breath; they had reached the eight floor.

 

“We should be in range to scan.” Jack held the scanner out in front of him. He waited, reading the results his face flickered for a fraction of a second. He was hoping he was quick enough that the Doctor didn’t notice. “For fuck sake. I can’t stabilise it for a proper reading.”

 

“I have a lot of respect for you Jack, don’t bullshit me and insult my intelligence.” 

 

Jack froze, his mouth suddenly dry. 

 

“Now,” The Doctor drew out his words, “Tell me. What do you see?”

His expression was unreadable as Jack met and held his gaze. The Doctors jaw was set, his eyes glinting. Jack knew the Doctor was waiting for an answer.

 

Jack sighed, giving in and telling the Doctor want he wanted to know. “I can’t determine if it’s the interference giving an inaccurate reading-”

“How many heartbeats?” The Doctors raised voice echoed around the stair well, annoyance clearly visible not only from his tone or facial expression, but from the way he clenched his fist.

“Two.” 

The Doctor was through the doors before Jack could say anymore. He managed to grip the Doctors arm and stop him.

 

“I know your eager Doctor, but don’t be reckless. We still don’t know if this may be a trap.”

 

“Nothing will stop me from getting to them.” He pulled free of Jacks grasp. 

The moment he heard the word leave Jacks mouth he felt his world come apart at the seams. Two heart beats. It meant River was dead and so was one of his children. Their child. He couldn’t leave the other, he needed to get to him or her. Rage filled him. He promised himself that Korvarian would pay, in the most painful way conceivable. “I will kill every single one that get in my way. The universe will seem like a very small place when I’m was angry with you.” 

 

“At least let me go first. Immortal remember?” 

 

The Doctor followed Jack as he descending down the corridor. He couldn’t help as his mind flicked back to when he saw her here, many months ago. Dread was pulsing through his veins. He looked up from the floor as Jack turned a bend and stopped in his tracks. That was when he saw it for himself.

 

Blood. 

 

Thick and dark and fresh. 

 

The wall and floor were no longer pristine. The lower half of the hall and the marble floor was smeared in blood as it dragged down the hall several feet. The Doctor walked past Jack and knelt at the first pool of blood he came to. He scanned it with his sonic screw driver.

 

“River,” he breathed, hanging his head. 

 

He felt Jack brush past him as he ventured several feet along, following the blood. The Doctor stood slowly, “Its more than I remember.” 

He followed Jack’s line of vision as he approached him. The trail disappeared under a door, blood smeared around and over the door handle. 

Jack scanned before nodding in confirmation. He tried the handle but it wouldn’t move. He held his arm out and the Doctor took a step back. 

 

“Stand back,” Jack kicked the door through and stepped inside gun held out.

 

The room was much darker, the curtains closed carelessly, a crack where they didn’t join allowed a small amount of light into the room. Jack crossed to the curtains pulling them open and allowing the sunlight from outside to flood in a light up the room. The bedroom was immaculate apart from the blood smeared across the rose coloured carpet. Following the blood, the Doctor could feel his hearts pounding in his chest, his own blood pumping in his ears, making it difficult to concentrate. His head was swimming as they both stood staring at the bloodied handle of the only other door in the room. 

It was closed. 

The Doctor help his breath, realising how loud it sounded in the silent room. He hesitated, his hand hovering over the door handle. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Twisting he handle, he let how a long breath and nudge the door.

 

A stifled whimper met his ears. 

That was all he needed to hear. She was alive. She was here. He pushed the door open and the light from previous room fell over her weakened state as she sat hunched against the bath tub. He cleared the distance between them within three strides, it was the fastest he had ever felt himself move. Dropping his screw driver as he fell to his knees before her, his eyes welled. 

 

“Oh River, my River. My love.” He cupped her bloodied and tear stained face, pressing his forehead to hers, staring into her green eyes as she cried to him. Pain etched on her face as anger burned in her eyes. Her skin no longer golden but grey and stained with blood. Her face thinner than he had ever seen it.

 

“I’m sorry……my love……. I c-couldn’t save them.” She sobbed to him. 

“I won’t leave you, ever again.” He looked down at her swollen stomach, instinctively resting a hand on the bloody material that stretched across it. “I have yo-”

River cried out in pain as his hand put pressure on her. He removed his hand as if he had been scorched. He stared at her wide eyed and fear on his face. 

“Doctor…the babies…. s-she took….”

 

“I have you. I will never let you go,” he breathed into her hair. “River, my River, I love you. I will fix this. I promise you have my word.” He pulled himself up picking and pocketing his screw driver in one fluid movement. Without even thinking about it he scooped her up into his arms as her frail frame wracked with her sob. “I need to get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River reunites <3


	16. Chapter 16 - Shut Up and Kiss Me

Chapter 16 - Shut Up and Kiss Me

The Doctor ignored Amy’s gasp as they materialised just inside the entrance of the TARDIS. He rushed River through the console room and down the metal steps into to depths of the TARDIS. All the while whispering words of love and comfort as River sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. He didn’t care that her blood was soaking into his tweed jacket, covering him. He entered the medical unit, laying her on the bed he kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. The clean white sheet below River were instantly stained with her blood. 

The Doctor heard the door behind him shut and he looked over his shoulder to see Jack standing in the room with them. A solemn look on his face as he said, “I thought it were best that Amy and Rory stayed outside. Would you like me to prep her for a scan?”

The Doctor nodded in approval as he turned his gaze back to his wife. He leaned in and left a kiss on her forehead, resting his head against hers her whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The Doctor left her side and went to cupboard in the corner of the room. He pulled out a tray and set it down gently as he could; his hands were shaking. He paused for a moment leaning on the counter. His eyes filling up and he manage to catch them on his sleeve before they fell. He lifted his head to look up at the ceiling, blinking. He sniffed and opened the cupboard in front of him, pulling out several vials and syringes he placed them on the tray. 

He picked up a syringe and filled it with a mild sedative to help her rest and stop the bleeding. Jack had only been able to locate two heart beats through his scanner when they were looking for her. Granted the interference would cause the scan not run thoroughly. they werent able to get an accurate reading of the baby. They needed to perform an ultrasound and monitor the baby’s hearts. If River were to find out they were only able to detect one heartbeat, it pained him to think of impact it would have on his wife.

River watched as the Doctor turned to face her, the syringe held casually in his hand. She tried to lift herself but she was too weak. She leaned away from him, hysterical when she couldn’t lift herself to get away.

"Riv. River, it's me. You know I would never do anything to harm you." He pleaded with her as he stepped towards her cautiously.

She couldn't look at him as she wept. She knew deep down that her hsband would never do anything to harm her, but seeing the needle in his hand brought back the memories of what she had been through. She warily held out her hand to him. It was bloodied and sore. Previous needles and uv had been administered to her hand. It was bruised and even through the dried blood it was evident that there had been a number of careless attempts administering other serums. The Doctor felt his blood boil as he stared at the state on is wife's hand. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice level for her. 

"I know it will hurt at first dear, but I promise you, the moment after it will all go away. It will stem the bleeding and it will help you relax, so I can look after you and he baby." He forced a small smile at her but inside he felt like his hearts were tearing in two. 

River nodded silently, she blinked and fresh warm tears cascaded down her face. Everything hurt. Everything ached. She wanted it all to stopped. The hurt and anger flowing through her was unbearable. He rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek, wiping away a few of her tears. He held her hand steady in his as he administered the injection. She gritted her teeth looking away as he did. Removing the needle he pressed a cotton ball to her skin and stuck white tape over it to hold it down. 

“Jack, can you-?”

The Doctor handed Jack the empty syringe and he turned his attention back to his wife. He continued to hold her hand and rubbed his thumb over her eyebrow. “Try and relax for me. You need rest.” He watched as the sedative took over her. Her body relaxing and her tears subsiding. Soon enough her eyes were closing.

 

The Doctor turned his attention to the swell of her stomach, pulling up the gown to rest just beneath her breasts, exposing her abdomin. He placed a hand to mouth and turned away.

 

“Fuck,” he heard the words uttered from Jacks mouth. 

Guilt and resentment was consuming him, clouding his better judgement. The lower part of her stomach hosted a deep wound and they had barley stitched her up. Blood was still seeping out of the gash in her stomach. The antidote he had giving her would stop the bleeding and accelerate her cells to mend and help her blood clot. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you want to step outside? I can clean her before we go any further.” 

He shook his head. He didn’t want to leave his wife for the time being. He had only just gotten her back, he needed to guarantee to himself that she would be fine.

“Will you prep her for an ultrasound? I need to check the baby.” 

Jack begun to clean her stomach as The Doctor retrived the tray. Checking to make sure River was asleep before he set it down on the table next to the her. He attached a uv line and a drip bag. He administered several different liquids to help into the line to help with her recovery. He stood staring at his wife as he waited for Jack to finish cleaning her stomach. She looked so peaceful as she lay in the bed. He couldn’t wait to be able to hold her in his arms. He planned to hold her for hours and never let her go.

The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Jack squirt the bottle of gel over Rivers stomach. Jack pulled the monitor around for them both to see, detaching the probe and handing it to the Doctor, Jack took a step back out of his way.

The Doctor held his breath as he pressed the probe to her stomach moving lower he watched Rivers face as her eyes twitched. He hoped she couldn’t feel any pain in him doing this. He looked up at the monitor. “They’ve completely butchered you,” he mumbles moving the probe around examining the baby. “The placentas damaged. The amniotic sack is still in place.”

“They weren’t identical? That’s good right?”

“There’s no telling if they were or weren’t, but yes it’s a good sign. If the sack had burst there would be high risk of infection.” He paused moving the probe to check the heart. He gasped.  
“What is it?” 

“There’s only one heart beat.” Sighing he turns to Jack handing him back the probe. “All we can do now, is wait.”

 

Amy sat at the kitchen table, a tea cup held between her hands as she stared past Rory into space. The contents of her cup had gone cold. Rory sat staring at his own, swirling the tea leaves around the bottom. Jack entered the kitchen greeting him both, the Doctor a few paces behind him; he was silent, looking at the floor. 

Amy averted her gaze to look at them both as Rory stands to make a fresh pot of tea. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

“How is she? How’s River?” she asked, barely giving the Doctor a chance to enter the kitchen. 

“Stable,” the Doctor replies pulling the chair out opposite her. He has lost his jacket and his bow tie hangs undone around his neck, his top two buttons of his shirt undone. His check shirt smeared in Rivers blood.

Amy looks at his shirt and back to his face, “Stable? Is that all you have to say?”

The Doctor lifts his gaze to meet her, regarding her, he remains silent. He knew she was frustrated but he was in no mood to take it from her. He didn’t reply afraid how his answer would come out. Instead he looked at Jack a gave a silent turn of his head.

“Medicines have been administered and she’s on a drip.” Jack answered leaning on the back of a chair. Rory hands him a fresh cup of tea. “The bleeding has stopped and she is resting.”

“And the babies?”

Jack looked to the Doctor. He wasn’t sure how best to answer and he didn’t want to over step his mark. He blew the liquid in the cup before taking a sip.

The Doctor let out a long sign before answering. Saying the words out loud made it sink in further that he wasn’t able to save is other child, and the whereabouts were unknown. “When we found her Korvarian had already taken one.”

There was a shattering of china as Rory dropped his cup. “Shit!”

“I’ll give you a hand.” Jack set his cup down on the table, rushing to pick up the broken cup. “I’ve got it. Have a seat, I’ll make you a fresh cup.”

“W-what about the other?” Amy was wide eyed, her eyes staring to brim with tears.

“He only has one heartbeat; the other heart has stopped working.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. No one sure of what to say. Theres was nothing that could be said or done to make the situation go away. He wouldn’t admit it out aloud but the Doctors main concern was River. He would do everything he could to save them both but she woud take priority if it came to a choise.

“Is he-will he make it?” Amy let out a sniffle hearing Rory ask the question. He pulled his chair closure to her and pulled her into his embrace. “He can make one heart though, right?”

The Doctor shrugged resting his elbows on the table, placing a hand their side of his head he closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” Amy burst out pulling back from Rory. 

“Because I don’t!” The Doctor shouted back at the room. He rubbed his hands over his tired face. His wife was home that he was grateful for. As for his child, his son, that would be another waiting game. “If he makes it into final trimester, we can induce and deliver him. After 72 hours of being born he will be able to regenerate and heal himself. If I use my regeneration energy on River while she is pregnant the baby will absorb it all but he is too young to use and help himself.” 

“What are the c-chances of River carrying into the t-third trimester?”

“The damage that’s been caused-” the Doctor swallowed his eyes beginning to burn. He pushed the chair back hastily, it fell back and hit the floor with a loud clatter.

“Doctor, I’m sorry,” Amy cried after him as Rory pulled her back into him, but he didn’t reply as he fled from the room

 

The Doctor sat on the edge of Rivers bed, watching as she slept and listening to the double beep of the monitor. He had attached one to wrist and one over her stomach to monitor the baby as well. 

“Is our baby ok?” Rivers hoarse voice came to his ears. He closed his eyes at the question. Their baby was alive - for the time being. He had no idea how he was about to tell his wife. His heart broken, devastated wife. The news would no doubt break her; it was breaking him apart.

“Doctor?” River was always able to read him like a book, something that came with years in his company. “What’s wrong?” Panic starting to lace her words.

He looked into her eyes, the longer he hesitated and held off answering the more anxious she looked. “River,” he started, “our baby only has one heartbeat. He’s stable for the moment.”

She didn't say anything she just stared at him trying to process what he had said.

“You have lost a lot of blood.” He scratched his head hard, digging his nails into his scalp in a poor attempt to distract himself for the emotions that were burning and festering away inside of him. “I need you to be strong for him,” he knew how selfish the next bit would sound but he didn’t care, “and for me.” He covers his face as he cries, his sorrow from the past months bubbling over, “I can’t lose you River. I need you. Do you hear me?” 

 

She nodded in reply tears running down her own face. She had missed this man. This beautiful creature. She believed she would never see him again. River opened her mouth as if to say something, her mind flicking back to what he said a few sentences ago. “Him?” She asks.

The Doctor looked at her and licks his lip. Tears on his cheeks and his face red, he can’t help his mouth pull up at the corner. “Our son.”

She smiles weakly up at him, resting a hand on her stomach. Sighing River rubs her hand across her growing tummy. 

He shifts on the bed, turning to face her more he picks up her hand and kisses it. “You need to do as your told for once. I can’t stress how important it is for you to rest, River.” He paused brushing back her hair. “How are you feeling? Are you in much pain?”

“You know me, I never kiss and tell.” She winked at him.

The Doctor snorted moving his hand down to her cheek, running his thumb across her skin. “That’s my girl. My River.” His look changed as he stared into her green eyes. “I’ve missed you.” He rested his hand next to hers on her stomach. She moved his hand across and he felt the baby kick. 

“Oh!” Tears brimmed in his eyes once more but these were different. These were tears of happiness. He knelt by the side of the bed and rested his chin on his arm, his nose just touching Rivers belly and he placed his hand back to where he felt the baby kick.

“He must know you’re here.” She placed her hand on top of his. Her ring glimmered in the low lighting. “Why didn’t you tell me about the ring? I needed you, weeks ago. We needed you.”

“It wouldn’t have worked if I had. It’s when you needed me the most.”

“It took my tears? Crying my heart out for you to find me?” she puffed out a breath of air, 

He looked up at her, hurt on his face. “Don’t you dare-” he begun but stopped as he saw her gasping in pain, clutching her side. “River?”

“It’s just my ribs.” She shifted becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“I’m going to give you some more pain relief.” He hurried to the cabinet to prepare another syringe, injecting it into the iv line he watched it feed into her. “I am sorry River. If I could of-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” She whispered drowsy.


	17. Chapter 17 - For The Rest Of Time

Chapter 17 – For The Rest Of Time

 

The Doctor sat in near silence in the library; the only noise that broke the quite was the crackling of the fire and the occasional page turning as he tried to read. He pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. He had left River with Amy and Rory, they had asked to see her and he couldn’t refuse. Not that he wanted to leave her side but he also needed to shower and change, plus he knew that he would do nothing but pace at her side while he waited for her to wake. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk and the sedative he had given her would help her sleep for several hours. He had spent the two hours pacing beside her, listening to the monitor and watching her intently as she slept. He was overcome with exhaustion, he knew both River and the baby had a way to come but them being here, home with him, lifted a tremendous weight off his shoulders.

 

“You need to try and get some rest as well.”

 

The Doctors eyes few open and he was slouched in his chair. The book he had been reading fallen to the fall.

 

“It’s been a tough few weeks for the pair of you.” Jack was standing in front of him holding two tumblers of whiskey. “She needs you at your best.” 

 

The Doctor leaned forward picking the book up before taking on of the glasses that Jack held out for him. He set the book aside on the table next to him, log in the fire popped as he shifted in his seat. Jack took the free chair opposite him.

 

“I will, I’ll be going to see her shortly,” He rubbed his hands over his face as he yawned. He had fallen asleep for how long he wasn’t sure. He hoped she hadn’t woken yet.

 

“Looks as though me and your wife have the same taste.” Jack made himself comfortable on the chair, swinging one leg over the arm. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass and sniffed. “Same taste in whiskey, men.” He eyed the Doctor, grinning, as he stared into the flames. “Hope she don’t mind sharing.” Jack took a sip.

 

The Doctor chuckled at Jacks comment, raising his glass to his lips he opened his mouth swallowing the contents whole. 

 

“Wow sailor,” Jack laughed. “I’d offer another but this is the last.” 

 

“Don’t tell the wife. She’s thought for years I don’t like the stuff. I can’t be playing into her hands now, can I?”

 

“Nope. She’s feisty that’s for sure.” Silence as Jack took another sip. “As much as I admire you Doctor but since when did you get a woman like that?”

 

“It’s complicated.” The Doctor shrugged, “However, I think feisty is an understatement. I would not want to be on her wrong side.” The Doctor paused again, his mind going to River and the baby. “Have you been down to see her?”

 

Jack nodded. “She’s doing ok. The babies heart rate is fast and strong. I gave her some pain relief but she didn’t want the sedative.”

 

The Doctor nodded. ‘Fuck,’ he thought, ‘she’s awake and I wasn’t there.’ He lifted his glasses to his mouth, he had drunk the whiskey but hoped that a small amount remained in the bottom.

 

“How are you feeling? With everything that’s going on.”

 

“Truthfully,” he leaned forward rolling the empty glass between his hands. “I’m petrified of losing her. If anything happens to the baby….” He looked away. “I’m worried how she would cope with it. She’s been through enough. No one should go through what she has.”

 

“Has mentioned anything?”

 

“Not yet.” He shook his head slowly, “I don’t want to pressure her. I know she will tell me when she’s ready.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Jack drinking his whiskey. “Can I ask, is there anyway Korvarian tracked you both? For her to go into the hiding immediately after it sounds like-”

 

“Like it was all planned?” The Doctor sat back resting the empty glass on top of the book he was reading. “Believe me I’ve thought about it. I was the only one to know about the booking. Used a false name. It doesn’t make any sense; we didn’t even know she was pregnant at that point.” The Doctor ran a his through his hair, thinking back to that day. “The only odd thing was the receptionist, when we checked in, the way she eyed River.” He blew out a puff of air. “You should have seen the way she looked at her Jack. I knew instantly it made River feel uncomfortable, and she’s not like that. Takes a lot to unsettle her confidence.”

 

“Think we can track her down? I can go back to Torchwood and look for her.”

The Doctor shook his head, “She’s dead. Korvarian killed her.”

 

Jack checked his watch. “I’ll ring Torchwood in the morning, see what we can dig up. I’m going to get some shut eye. I think your wife may be waiting for you.” Jack stood and stretched.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for everything, Jack. It means a lot, not only to me. I know River his grateful as well.”

 

********************** 

 

Rivers voice met the Doctors ears as he approached the medic room. Something that he had missed and would never get sick of hearing. His wife's beautiful voice, tired no doubt, but still beautiful with every syllable she said. He approached the door way and took a deep breath. He was afraid he would step through the doorway to see her not there. That his ears were playing a cruel trick on him but as he took a step his eyes fell on her and couldn’t help but smile.

 

"Raggedy man,” Amy tapped the empty seat beside her. “Come and join us."   
He walked forward without thinking, without taking his eyes off River. Her face lit up when she seen him and she smiled at him. He smiled back, eye twinkling. He walked to stand beside her and without a word leaned in to kiss her.

 

"I think we will leave you get some rest," Rory smiled standing and Amy followed suit.

 

The Doctor pulled away from her lips, his eyes never leaving her face as leaned his head against hers before pulling back completely to allow both Ponds to kiss their daughter goodnight.

 

"Good night baby," Amy whispered towards Rivers tummy. 

 

The Ponds left closing the door to the medic room behind them.

 

The Doctor hadn’t able to take his eyes off River as her parents said goodnight. A smile was playing on his face; he was happy. 

 

"Come and lie next to me," She said grabbing his hand.

 

"River I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

“You won’t. I don’t want to be on my own.” They were difficult words for her to say but that didn’t make them less true.

 

"I’m not going anywhere. Believe me when I say that.”

 

"Sleep next to me." She looked pleadingly at him.

 

"OK,” he held his hands up giving him, "but if you get uncomfortable, don't be stubborn, tell me."

 

"Yes, sweetie." She winked at him smiling but he could tell her smile was forced. Her eyes were turning red. He lent down to her kissing the top of her head. 

 

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

 

River looked down at her growing stomach not answering him. 

 

"River?" He questioned his tone becoming serious. He's stating at her. Looking into her soul and she feels like an open book in her vulnerable state.

 

"A little. B-but I think it's everything." Tears ran down her pale cheeks. "It doesn't feel real. Being here.” River inhaled a deep breath. “I keep expecting to wake up back there." She cries into her hands, the Doctor doesn’t hesitate as takes to the bed laying beside her and placing and around her, pulling her into his embrace, his chin resting on her head.

 

"Your home Riv." He nuzzles her hair breathing her scent. He whispers his love for her in her ear. Kissing her head repeatedly. “My River. Our safe. Do you want some help in sleeping?"

 

She shook her head feeling like a lost child. “Just some pain relief, please sweetie.”

 

“Anything for you my dear.” He kissed her cheek and stood to give her some pain relief. Once he was done he climbed gently onto the bed this time laying in towards her on his side. She turns her head to him. He rests his face in her hair once more and he can't quite believe she has come back to him. He kisses her temple and kisses his way down her cheek to her lips. Their eyes meet, he could get lost in this moment forever. His wife was here with him.

 

River broke the gaze too soon for his liking. "I can't remember much." River spoke staring at the ceiling above them. She felt the bed shift slightly and she could see in the corner of her eye he had lifted himself up onto one elbow so he could see her face better. "I remember waking up and she said I'd been at it for weeks. I assume she meant me waking and asking where I was, but that the only time I recall waking up. I'm not sure what they gave me but I know that they had plans to take the both of them." She rubbed her hand across her stomach. She hadn't felt the baby move in such a long time. "Something happened, I can’t remember what exactly but the next thing I knew they were extracting them. They didn’t wait for the anaesthetic to work. “She swallowed hard. “They cut me open before they even gave it to me." Silent tears were pouring down Rivers face she still remained staring at the ceiling. "I don't know where or when we were. I want-I want her to suffer, to pay for what she's done to us."

 

"She will. I promise you." He leaned his head against her temple and kissed her check. "You don't have to talk about this." He wiped her face with a tissue he pulled from his trouser pocket.

 

"There's nothing more I can say. I don't remember anything else. The rest is a blur.” River let the Doctor wipe his face. She understood his need for wanting to help and if it meant him wiping away her tears she would let him. “He's not going to be OK, is he?"

 

He paused his hand hovering over her cheek for a moment. The words pained him to say but he didn't want to lie to River. "I'm not sure. I've got the best medicine to help you recover but it with one heart. It doesn't look good."

 

A noise left Rivers throat and her entire body wracked with her cry. The Doctor couldn’t help stop his own tears as they fell. He cupped her face and turned her head so he could look at her as he spoke.

 

"We will do this together. I’m here for you River, don't push me away. Don’t try and fight his on your own, my hearts couldn’t take it.” The Doctors lip quivered as he spoke. “My life wouldn't be worth living if I lost you."

 

They lay together holding each other for a long while. Neither of them talking. They both afraid to say what they wanted to each until their tears had stopped.

 

“I dreamed of you, quite a bit actually.” He kissed her cheek. “I can’t believe your laying in my arms again. I want to stay like this, in this moment, forever.” He rested his hand over hers on her stomach. “I feel like we have lost so much time. I don’t want to fall asleep, I’m afraid to close my eyes in case I wake up and you’re not here.”

 

“Hold me closer.” River mumbled sleepily as she tried to shuffle closer to him. He put his leg over hers and leaned his head against hers. “I can feel you hearts beating, lying like this with you.”

 

“Do you think we can stay like this for the rest of time?” he nuzzled her cheek and she hummed lazily in approval. The Doctor lifted his head slightly to look at her. Rivers eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He stayed awake long enough to hear her heavy breathing and watched as she smiled in her sleep when he squeezed her gently. 

 

It wasn’t long until he was sleeping as well.


	18. Chapter 18 - Drip Drip Drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking a while to update with chapter. I have the next four planned out and will get them up as soon as I can :)

Chapter 18 – Drip Drip Drip

 

The Doctor stretched his arm out across the bed expecting to feel her next to him, but all he had was empty cold sheets. “River?” he called, panic and alarm washing over him as his stomach lurched in the most unpleasant way. His breath caught in his chest as he lifted his head off the comfort of his pillow. He squinted at the space next to him. She wasn’t there. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing this eyes. He sighed in relief when he seen his wife pacing the room. Hearts pounding in his chest, he managed to ask, "Everything OK?"

 

River stopped her pacing, forcing a smile at her sleepy husband. "Everything's fine." The words left her mouth before she even registered them and they weren’t true. She hadn’t felt the baby move in almost two weeks. The baby had kicked the first night she was back and she was grateful the Doctor had been able to feel it, but she was very worried. The Doctor had scanned her every day in aid to try sooth her. Assuring her that the baby was resting: it didn’t work. She patted her tummy, rubbing circles over it, pleading internally that he would move or wriggle, just so she knew he was getting better. 

 

The Doctor picked up on her lie.

 

“I know your worried Riv, I am too. We can scan again, today if you want, but first you need to come back to bed.” He held back the covers as an enticement for her. She smiled weakly as he winked at her. “Come on.”

 

“Can we sleep in our own room tonight?”

 

He didn’t answer at first, regarding her for a moment. It was a question she asked him every day for two weeks straight and he always insisted that they stayed in the medic room, just in case it was needed. Jack had been able to get hold of an alien serum that enhanced River’s cell repair. This was the best he had seen her in the past couple of weeks. 

 

“Of course.”

 

She smiled at him, trying her luck she asked him, “And a nice hot bath?”

 

The Doctor chuckled at the excitement in her voice and he couldn’t help but nod at her new found happiness. She walked towards him and climbed back into the bed to lay beside him. He pulled the covers over them both, snuggling close and breathing her in, he kissed her cheek. She giggles and looked at him as he presses forward; she feels his length against her. 

 

"I can't help it. Sleeping next to you, it has a mind of his own."

 

She brushes her hand against him as she shifts her weight. "Opps. Sorry sweetie, just trying to get comfy."

 

Once she stops moving and is comfortable, he holds her close and nuzzles into her hair, "Such a tease, Doctor Song." 

 

The Doctor ran his hand through the warm water, the bubbles on top wobbling as the water rippled through the bath. He reached for the tap and moved the chrome handle towards himself, the water flow stopped. He stood picking up another bottle of bubble bath, tipping some more of its contents into the bath. The water turned a shimmering pink. He put the bottle down staring at his master piece. Inhaling the many scents he had added he felt quite pleased with himself. He turned with a motion to get River but was surprised to see her leaning against the door frame, watching him. 

 

“Were there any bottles you didn’t use?” River asked him, a playful smile on her lips.

 

“There’s one rule,” He had ignored her question and she raised her eyebrow at him. “I’m not leaving you alone. I don’t like the thought of you falling asleep in there.”

 

River bit her lip, remaining quiet she nodded, acknowledging his statement and closed the bathroom door. “I guess you’ll have to use your imagination to keep me awake.”

 

He ran his hand through his hair, his voice low and gravelly when he spoke next. “I don't want to have to jump in and pull you out, do I?”

 

He watched her facial expression change and she let out a throaty chuckle. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know some filthy thought was wandering through her head. 

 

"I'm going to need a hand getting this off." She gestured at the night gown.

 

The Doctor took an eager step towards her, closing the distance between them, his lip was pulled up at one side in a smirk. He stood tall in front of her, eyes never leaving hers as gripped the hem of her nightie and gently pull it up. River lifted her arms above her head and when the fabric covered her face he couldn’t help but gaze at her breasts. He tossed it aside and ran both of his hands along her hips and into her underwear. In one quick movement he had them falling to the floor.

 

His length pressing hard against the inside of his trousers, it ached and he wanted nothing more than to remove them. She stood before him naked and he marvelled at her. From her heavy breasts that had gotten bigger with her pregnancy to her swollen stomach that was covering her more intimate area.

 

“Help me in sweetie.” River held out her hand and he took it. He held her arm as she stepped into the water, only letting go so she could lower herself. She leaned back in the tub that was easily big enough for four. The bubbles surrounded her and stuck to her curls. Wonderful smells filled her nose more now that she was submerged. She lifted her arm and the shimmer coated her skin. She closed her eyes. “There’s plenty of room for the both of us.”

 

River heard a soft thump, opening her eyes she could see the Doctor undoing his trousers, his shirt already discarded.

 

“Well sweetie, if you’re going to undress, surely you could let a girl watch.” River bit her lip again as she watched him remove his remaining clothes.

 

He steps into the water, sinking in to sit beside her. River shuffles herself and he lifts her slightly in the water so she can sit between his legs. He helps pull her back and she leans back on his chest. Looking up at him he leans in and kisses her. 

 

***********************************

 

The Doctor held Rivers hand as they walked to their own bedroom. Walking through the door she felt excitement in the pit of her stomach. She knew nothing had changed and that she had been on the TARDIS which she considered her home, but there was nothing like sleeping in your own bed with the man she loved most in the universe. He leads straight to their bed, insisting that he didn’t want her over doing it and for her to rest.

 

A shiver ran through River as The Doctor lay behind her, pressing his front to her back as he modeled around her, spooning her. The bed covers pulled up to her chin she breathed out a long sigh, happy to be where she was. He rested a hand on her hip and ran his thumb over her bare skin. She could feel his warm breath on the back on her neck and she shivered with anticipation. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling him nip at her shoulder. River squeezed her thighs together and jutted her backside out into his crouch, pressing against his very evident erection. Her stomach summersaulting as he growled at her motion. She pulls his hand from her hip and places it on her breast. He palms it instantly, rolling his fingers over her sensitive nipple and she moans.

 

His voice is as smooth as honey and silk when he spoke, “I’ll remind you not to start what you can’t finish.” He kisses his way along her shoulder and up her neck. He pulled away and she sighs. He spoke honest words when he opened his mouth next. “River, I don’t want to hurt you. It’s been a while and I’m afraid of being rough with you.” 

 

“We’ll take it slow. We can stay like this.”

 

He places his mouth next to her ear, his voice low and full of lust when he whispers, “That's the problem, I don't think I can with you.” His low tone rumbling through his body as he thrusts against her.

 

Her body trembled and she knew if it weren’t for them laying down, she would be a mess on the floor the way he spoke to her. “Please Doctor.” She started to plead with him as he kissed his way down her neck. “I went weeks thinking I'd never see you. Never have you hold or touch me again.”

 

Pain crossed his face at her words and he was glad she couldn’t see him. He didn’t stop, he just held her tighter, his eye darkening. 

 

“And you don't think I didn't feel the same?” 

 

River tilted her head back to try and look at him and the Doctor kissed her jaw. She reached behind to stroke him. He didn’t care how little she moved, he was grateful for her to be holding him this way. His breathing hitched when she wrapped her fingers around his base and when she moved her hand lazily up and down his shaft he growled and she purred with delight.

 

“Then please, make love to me. Take me and make me yours.”

 

“River Song, you bad girl. Your forgetting,” he lifted his head so he could gaze down at her, looking into her eyes, “you will always be mine.”

 

He kissed her temple and pressed his face to her hair. Closing his eyes as he breaths her in. His breath rustling a few of her curls and she can feel the warmth and intoxication of his breath on her, causing the hairs of the back of her neck to stand. River runs her thumb over the head of his aching cock and he closes eyes. With a groan escaping him, he trails his hand down over her ribs, her stomach to rest on her hip only pausing so he can give it a quick squeeze, he moves his hand between her legs. Rivers breathing becomes uneasy as she parts her legs for him, allowing him access. He wastes no time and starts to rub circles over her clit. Feeling her body tremble at his touch, The Doctor couldn’t help but smile against her skin.

 

“I need you.” The words met his ears. “Please?”

 

The Doctor shuffled down the bed to position himself. Hoisting her leg back over him he thrust upwards and his cock brushed against her opening. Her eyes flew open as he entered her.

 

“Promise me you will tell me if I hurt you.” He stops, savoring the feeling of being inside her.  
Rivers takes a sharp intake of air, he thrusts into her and her hands clench the bed sheets. Her moans grow with each of his thrusts, taking her deeper until he is completely sheathed within her. It was when she said his name he stopped. 

 

“I don't think I'm going last much longer.” He said gruffly, grabbing her hip so tight he’s sure he will leave a bruise on her; his mark on her. He pulled back until just his tip was inside her, then he snapped his hips up hard, slamming into her

.  
"Fuck!" River hissed, feeling herself tense, that gratifying sensation starting to spread from the pit of her stomach, to her center and every fiber of her being and soul.

 

The Doctor panicked lifting his head to try and look at her face, “Are you alright, Riv?”

 

She threw her head back, “Don’t stop!”

 

His chest rumbled with a chuckle and he pressed his head into her neck, his ragged breath in her ear, which she loved to hear. He repeated the motion, hitting a little higher each time, her moans becoming more desperate, just like his own. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around him. Rivers knuckles turning white as she hung onto the pillow under her head. His thrusts becoming frantic knowing that her end was close. Her body tightening as her climax approaches.

 

“River,” he says urgently and she knows it’s taking all of his strength to hold himself back from filling her.

 

He takes to rubbing her clit once more, and she screams his name at the shock of her sudden climax. He’s stifles his own moan as he came with her. Her arms, her knees, her entire body was trembling with her climax.

 

They lay panting side by side for a few moments, catching their breaths. The Doctor opened his eyes staring at his wife in wonder before pulling her close. Kissing the top of her head he mumbled against her curls, "I love you River Song." He leaned down, nuzzling her cheek. He whispered for her ears only, “You are so beautiful.”

 

They had fallen asleep in the same position. They laid there, enjoying each other’s embrace in the comfort of their own bed. If this didn’t feel like home, then she knew nothing else would. River was the one to fall asleep first. The Doctor stayed awake a little while longer to watch.

 

Her eyes opened in a sudden urge; a need to pee woke her from her dreamless sleep. She moved the Doctors arm and pulled back the sheets gently, trying her hardest not to disturb him. He made a grunting noise as she shifted him but he continued to sleep. River rushed through their bedroom to the ensuite bathroom. Making it to the toilet just in time, she sighed with relief.

 

Drip drip drip.

 

River washed and dried her hands. Staring at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess from their fooling around. She ran her hands through her hair trying to calm down her fuzzy blonde curls. Her hair had always been wild and had a mind of its own but this was uncontrollable. Pregnancy hormones had not helped. 

 

Drip drip drip.

 

River looked at the tap, it wasn’t running. She turned to examine the facet for the bath and then the shower head. Nothing. Deciding it was her tiredness playing with her mind. She returned to the bed room. She swayed as she entered the room clutching on to the door frame she breathed in deeply.

 

Thrump thrump thrump.

 

She needed to sit down and the nearest thing to her was the small love seat in front of the fire. She made it across the room and leaned on the back of the seat. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes. Her world felt as though it was spinning. Her knees trembling, she called for the Doctor. 

 

“Riv?” He sat up to look at her pale face. “River?” He jumped from the bed and made his way towards her. She held out an arm for him and he gripped her tight.

 

“I’ve got you. Lean on me.”

 

River leaned into him for support, one hand still placed on the settee. He held her up as her knees shook. “River-” he paused not saying anymore. His eyes were downcast as he looked at the floor.  
“River, your bleeding.”


	19. Chapter 19 - Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today :)

Chapter 19 – Plan B

 

The monitor beeped at a rapid pace. It mimicked the beating hearts of the baby in the incubator. Various tubes and wires had been strapped to the young life form; it was what was needed to help the child develop and survive. Splints were attached to each of its arms so it wouldn't be able to pull at the wires. The oxygen levels had gradually dropped over the course of that day; a breathing machine had been attached to try and help. 

Several people in white coats hovered around the incubator.

 

"The infection is too strong; it's burning off the anti-biotics.” One of the doctors stated, looking through the virtual chart that he held. The temperature had grown at an alarming rate within the past hour alone.

 

Another watched the screen of the monitor. "Temperatures peaking at critical level. Both heart rates are dropping. There’s nothing else we can give her?”

“Not without certain death.” Replied the first.

 

They had battled day and night for the past fifteen days to keep the baby alive. After the extraction had taken place, they had placed the child in the containment unit. It was too young to survive on its own and the tank had been designed purely for a time lord baby. 

They knew there was nothing more that could be done. They had given her all possible medicines and serums that they could. They all gasped when the monitor missed a beep and they all froze, staring at the infant. 

*********************

 

Madam Korvarian was sitting at a table, drinking tea in her private rooms when a hesitant knock sounded on the door. “Enter.” She called not looking up from her cup.

 

"Mistress," a woman in a nurse’s outfit enters the room. "The child," the nurse swallowed hard, sweat forming on her face. "S-she’s dead."

 

Korvarian dropped her cup, spilling the contents over the table. She finally looked up at the nurse, the blood rushed to her face as it turned red with anger. She slammed her fists on the table, her china cup rattled as a string of profanities left her mouth before she yelled, "Why didn't she regenerate?" Standing abruptly, knocking her chair backwards with such force it clattered to the floor.

The nurse jumped at the noise, stuttering, she answered, “She was t-too young to understand her r-regeneration ca-capabilities. Had it been another few d-days she would have been able to use them. She w-was under developed. P-Please Mistress, we did all we could.”   
“Leave,” Korvarian commanded and the nurse obeyed, leaving at once. Now alone she pressed the calling device on her phone. 

"Yes mistress? " The voice echoed around the room.

“The child is dead.” Korvarian picked the chair up from the floor and took her seat. "I need you track them immediately. You know what to do." Korvarian leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, staring at her nails. Frustrated as she was over the death of this child, she took solace in knowing there was another. An evil smirk played around her lips, “It’s time for plan b.”


	20. Chapter 20 - Red Dress

Chapter 20 – Red Dress

 

River sat at a table for two in the corner of the fine dining room. A massive crystal and gold chandelier hung in the centre of the room. It was the main talk of the area as the other guests sat pointing up at it, marvelling at its glory. The walls decorated in magnificent colours of lavender and aubergine; various grand painting filled the high walls. The magnificent architect design on the ceiling not only complimented the chandelier but set the room perfectly

“Madam,” the waiter greeted her holding out a bottle of wine. He showed it to her and she examined the label on the bottle before nodding in approval. He popped the cork and River could hear the fizz from inside the bottle. She watched as he picked up her empty wine glass to fill it.

“Thank you,” she smelled the wine, closing her eyes, she sighed with delight as the exotic smell filled her nose. When she opened them again, the waiter was setting the bottle down on the table, his eyes looking down past her face and at her exposed skin, as her dress hoisted up her breasts in the fitted bodice. He made his pardon and River laughed to herself as he scurried away. She took a long sip of her glass, admittedly she loved a good bourbon but this brand of wine was out if this universe. It was expensive, it was also the same bottle the Doctor had picked out for them the evening after they had married.

River sighed, glancing at her watch. The person she was waiting to meet was already fifteen minutes late. She could be very impatient at times but she was in a bit of a rush. It was only that morning she had deciphered the latest message left by the Doctor. He had left her time and a location for her to meet him; her hearts were still racing at the thought of seeing him. She knew if she stayed and waited here much longer she would miss her opportunity to see her husband. She had her vortex manipulator stashed in her bag, a cheap and nasty way to travel the Doctor had once said to her, but it didn’t half give her a kick.

“Doctor Song,” a voice greeted her. She looked around, placing her glass on the white linen table cloth and short stout man was standing beside her. “Please accept my apologies for being late.” He took the seat opposite her.

“No harm done but I don’t have long.” She replied curtly.

“I take it you have the necessary items?”  
“Indeed,” she replied once again in the same curt tone. She reached to the floor beside her and slide the brief case under the table. He leaned down to pull the case to the table top. “I would recommend being discreet.”

“Of course. Forgive me. I am not used to dealings such as these.” 

She smiled at him out of courtesy. “I can guarantee the documents you requested are in there. The excavation was a little messier than originally anticipated, but no one will be able to track them now.”

“I’m very grateful for this Doctor Song. Your payment.” He cautiously looked around the room to make sure no prying eyes were on them. Once satisfied that was the case, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a heavy envelope. He pushed across the table and River picked it up, pulling back the lip of the thick paper and slid out the contents onto the table. A small pouch fell onto the table, she discarded the envelope and picked up the bag off the table, feeling the hard diamond through the fabric she peeked inside before putting it into her bag. 

She drained the remaining wine from her glass and looked at her watch. “Forgive me, I must be leaving.” She stood, shaking the man’s hand and leaving before he could say another word. She crossed the grand room to the entrance hall, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone she passed. River was well aware of several sets of eyes following her as she left, the dress she wore was a deep, blood red. It suited her skin tone and the strapless dress did wonders for showing her curves. She progressed through to the bathroom, walking to the furthest cubicle and locking the door behind her. Pulling out the vortex manipulator and wrapping it around her wrist. Typing in the coordinates for where the Doctor had told her, she couldn’t help but smile.


	21. Chapter 21 - Curiosity

Chapter 21 - Curiosity

Rivers face turned white at the Doctors sentence. She looked down at the floor and sure enough, there was fresh blood on the carpet. She didn't look up when he put his arm around her to pull her close. She felt like her entire world was swaying, her head heavy and her ears buzzing. She didn't react until he was shaking her cupping her face and turning it to look at him. Repeatedly calling her by her name but she finally looked up into his startled face. Her eyes showing her fears. Bile rising in her mouth, her stomach churched and she was sure what was about to happen next.

"Answer me, River?" The Doctor pleaded with her. The frustration was evident in the Doctors voice. Terror washed over him as he stood, holding his wife, waiting for her to respond.

"I need to be sick," she stammered, the words leaving her mouth in a rushed murmur. 

River clamped a hand over her mouth as she started to move towards the bathroom door, the Doctor beside her, his arms still around her to support her frame. River fell to her knees, the Doctor gasped as he tried to catch her as he heard the thud her legs made on the floor. She heaved, throwing up into the toilet. She coughed, the back of her throat burning and her eyes begun to water. The Doctor held her hair off her face and rubbed her back. She heaved again and gasped as her stomach cramped. Mainly bile and blood filled the toilet and she reached up to flush it away. She breathed heavily, seeing black spots in her vision.

“Do you think you can stand?” 

River wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, shaking her head. She turned to lean her head into the Doctors chest and a sob left her. He closed his eyes and kissed her head, hating seeing her this way.

“I love you.” He whispered.

She nodded, “I know. I love you too.” 

River shoved him away feebly as she heaved again, this time there was nothing but blood. She knew something was wrong with the baby, her instincts were telling her something wasn’t right. “Doctor, we need to check on him.” She spat into the bowling. Her eyes streaming.

“We will. Just as soon as you feel you can stand, I’ll take you down to the medic bay and check you both over.” 

River flushed the toilet again and pulled the toilet seat down. She used it to lean on and hoist herself up. The Doctor helped lift her to her feet. Noticing the blood spots on the bathroom floor both fresh and older.

“Look at me.” She turned to face him and he placed a hand either side of her neck, his thumbs resting on her jaw. He stared into her eyes, as if searching for something. Rivers expression had become glazed over and her eyes had changed direction no longer following his gaze. He titled her head, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. Her body went still and she slumped like a rag doll. He caught her and lowered her to lay on the floor, cradling her against his chest.

“River? Riv, answer me?” He pleaded, stroking her hair off her clammy face. “Please don’t do this to me. Not again.”

River started to shaking violently against the Doctors chest. Her green eyes wide and staring as she started foaming at the mouth. The Doctor could do nothing but watch helplessly as his wife seizured against him. He didn’t want to lay her down on the floor in case she damaged herself against the tiled floor. He yelled for Jack.

“Fuck! Jack! JACK!”

"Doctor?" A distant voice called back to him.

"Jack, we’re in here! We’re in our bathroom!"

Jack entered the room, “What the-?” seeing River his steps never faltered as he dashed to the sink, wetting and rinsing the flannel. “She had seizures before?” He knelt beside them both and pressed the wet cloth to her forehead. 

The Doctor shook her head. “No.”  
“What happened?” Jack looked around at dried blood spots on the floor.

“She’s bleeding. She came back from the bathroom calling for me. She’s been violently sick.”

Her convulsing had started to slow and they both watched her with bated breaths until her movements completely stilled. The Doctor studied her face, her eyes had closed and a faint snore could be heard. He took the flannel from her head and wiped her mouth clean. He kissed her forehead speaking to Jack he said, “Let’s take her down.”

 

Rivers eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurred as she tried adjusting to the lights in the room. She scrunched her eyes shut once more finding it hard to clear her vision. She was beyond tired. Come to think if it, the word ‘tired’ didn’t bare any resemblance to how she was feeling. She felt weak and exhausted. She rubbed her eyes on the back of her hands before opening them again. Her eyes flicked around the room and she realised where they were, attempting to sit up she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jacks face came into view and he gently pushed her back. "River, you need to relax. Lay down for me.” 

“Is the baby ok?” She rested her head back on the pillow and yawned. “Where’s the Doctor?” She reached down to rest her hands on her belly.

“I’m here Riv.” She felt him rest his hands on top of hers and she looked down to see him hovering over her stomach. He squeezed her hands comfortingly before lifting them off her stomach and placing them either side of her body. He pulled her top up exposing her tummy. She could see the monitor behind him, but he didn’t turn to look at her. She wasn’t able to read his face. He was hiding his emotions from her. 

“You haven’t been here long,” Jack told her seeing where she was looking. 

He was trying to get her attention. Her brow furrowed in worry and tears had begun to well in her eyes. She looked away from the Doctor who had purposely moved the monitor, standing in front of the screen to hide it from River and Jack, his back to the both of them. 

“You had a seizure. Thought it was best to bring you down, get you both checked over. We just got you here and the first thing was to scan the baby-” she felt the gel being squirted over her stomach. She didn’t look away from Jack as he spoke, grateful of his attempt of distraction. “Y’know, Jack is a good name for a boy.” He winked at her, a smile spreading across his face and she couldn’t help but look at his perfect white teeth. 

The Doctor held his breath as he placed the probe to her stomach. He made sure his torso covered the screen, fearing the worst. He could hear Jack talking to River but couldn’t find any comfort in their chit chat. He gulped moving the wand over her stomach. He sighed heavily as he stared at the screen and blinked profusely. He was frozen to the spot.

“Impossible,” he muttered. The other two in the room fell silent, waiting on pins for him to say something. “Two heart beats!” He laughed removing the probe from Rivers stomach and twirling on the spot, a massive weight lifting from him. "That's my boy. Two heart beats!" He hastily wiped the gel off Rivers skin and kissed her tummy. “Blergh.” He wiping his mouth on his sleeve, clearly not cleaning her stomach thoroughly enough before he kissed it.

She stared at him, thunderstruck. The Doctor was wearing one of the biggest smiled she had seen. She tried to move her lips, tried to speak but she couldn’t her mouth had gone dry.

River felt Jack squeezing her shoulder gently, “How about I go get you some fresh clothes?” She looked up at him, his smile almost as wide as the Doctors. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I’m so pleased for you both River.”

“Thank you.” She whispered back, finding her voice.

“Seriously though, Jack is an excellent name for a boy.” The could both hear him chuckling as he closed the door behind himself.

The Doctor held Rivers hand, running his thumb across her skin. “He’s fine, Riv.” He leaned in to kiss her, pulling back just enough to look her sure in the eye. "You had me worried back there. I thought I was about to lose the both of you. It’s a feeling I’ve experience too often lately."

“I’m not going anywhere.” She answered him, a smile spread across her face. Tears were starting to roll down her face. “He’s really ok?”

The Doctor nodded, kissing her again. “Both hearts are working perfectly. You did it Riv.”

River shook her head. “We did it. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

He leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. “And I’d be lost without you.”

 

************ 

Jack entered the Doctor and Rivers bedroom and headed straight for their walk in wardrobe. He turned around on the spot, looking around at the various draws and cupboards, unsure where to start. He stepped forward and started opening them one by one. Opening one of the cupboards, a sparkling bag fell out, he just managed to catch it in his hand but he heard a soft ‘thump’ as a pouch hit the floor. Bending down to scooped it up, curiosity overcame him. He opened the pouch tipping the contents into the palm of his hand. 

A diamond sat in his hand.

He rolled it between his fingers to examine it, before taking to sniffing the gem, his brow furrowed. He pulled his scanner from his pocket, holding the jewel in the centre of his hand, he read what it gave him and his brow furrowed even further. The scan reading inconsistent, curiosity and suspicion grew within him.

“River, you naughty girl. Where did you get this from?”


End file.
